Dragon Chronicles
by Optimus524
Summary: A retelling of the movie featuring Ragnar Hiccup's best friend. What will happen now that Hiccup has a best friend.
1. Prologe

A sixty four old man with bark brown hair and beard with some grey mixed in and bark brown eyes wearing a brown leather vest, a black long sleeve tunic, on his right arm he was wearing leather armour, black pants, brown boots entered a room. In the room were shelves of books and scrolls and on the walls were drawings of different dragons and on each one were calculations. On the far side of the room was desk with bow with sharp metal limps and the middle of the handle was covered in metal and looked like it was clipped together lying next to it.

The old man then walked towards the desk and sat down. He pulled out some paper and a quill and began to write.

My name is Ragnar the All Knowing and I now believe I should start to write about my adventures. To the one who reads this let me tell you that this tale is all true. This is the tale for the greatest Viking hero of all time. I don't know what your time is like but I believe that there are no more dragons in your time and life is much easier for you than it had been for me but this tale I'm about to write happened before I was all knowing.

It all began three hundred years before I was born you see some Viking settlers in the Barbaric Archipelago calling themselves the Hairy Hooligans came to a small island which they named Berk. It was a nice enough island with fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. But when the sunset they soon realised that the island had pests. But unlike most places the island didn't have mice, or mosquitoes. They had dragons. They came at them stealing as much food as they could and of course the Viking settlers fought back and so began a three hundred year Dragon War.

That dear reader is where I came in. The year was 381 A.D back then I was a fourteen year old boy and my befriend not to mention my only friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III back then you won't believe he was the hero of this story back then he was called Hiccup the Useless but that was all about to change. Now since I'm not the hero of this story I'm going to write me as a stranger.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but the others will be longer.**


	2. The Dragon Raid

It was the middle of the night and a skinny young teenage boy heard a commotion going on outside. So he opened the door but then slamming it shut to avoiding being burnt to death by a Dragon. He then opened the door slightly and peeked out of it after checking that the dragon left he ran outside, leaving his house to be burnt.

The young boy was the hero of your tale Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Now he wasn't what anyone would call a hero mainly because he could barely lift a weapon. Hiccup continued to run through the village ignoring the warnings to go home that almost every Viking told him until he was grabbed by a large man with a red beard.

"Hiccup! What is he doing out again-? What are you doing out?!" He rambled before throwing Hiccup back on the ground. "Get back inside!"

He was Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Also he was Hiccup's father and didn't pay much attention to him.

It wasn't long until Hiccup arrived at the forge.

"How nice of you to join the party!" A large man with a hammer for his left hand said, as Hiccup ran in. "I thought ya'd been carried off."

"What? Me? Nah, come on." Hiccup scoffed, as he put on his brown apron, and hung a large hammer on a rack. "I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." He said flexing his non-existent muscles.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" A young teenage boy joked Hiccup as he entered.

The boy was about the same age as Hiccup and roughly the same build as him only with a bit more muscle. He had fair skin, bark brown eyes and hair. Brown leather vest, a black long sleeve tunic, on his right arm he was wearing leather armour, black pants, brown boots and on his back was a wooden bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and a sword strapped to his waist.

"Ha ha, very funny Ragnar " Hiccup said dryly.

Now the large meat-head with interchangeable hands is Gobber the Belch the tribe's Blacksmith. The boy was Ragnar Gobber's adopted son and Hiccup's best and only friend since they were babes. Ragnar mother died when he was a few months old and his father left Berk around about the same time. Gobber took him in as his son and taught both him and Hiccup as much as he could.

Ragnar wasn't just one of Gobber's apprentices but was also the tribe's best and only healer as well as being a scientist which was probably why both he and Hiccup were friends.

As Hiccup and Ragnar got to work handing out the weapons to Vikings they were able to catch a glimpse of some more Viking teenagers that were helping put out some fires that the dragons caused.

The first on was a chubby kid names Fishlegs. The second was Snotlout a kid with a massive ego. Then came the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and lastly was Astrid the toughest and the most beautifully Viking in the tribe

Ragnar looked at Hiccup who was staring at Astrid. He rolled his eyes and clicked his finger in front of him.

"Berk to Hiccup." Ragnar said.

"Yeah what is it?" Hiccup asked as he shook his head.

"Just trying to bring you back to your senses before your eyes don't drop out." Ragnar said.

"I can't help it their job is so much cooler than ours!" Hiccup said. He then looked at Ragnar "You know you could actually be one of them."

"Hiccup we've been over this. One I'm your friend and I don't turn back on my friends and second if they knew about my dreams they would kick me out in a heartbeat." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded he knew that Ragnar had strange dreams practically every night. He wasn't saw way but his father and Gobber had asked him to draw his dream on paper so they could look at them.

"I wonder way my dad and Gobber what to know everything about these dreams you have." Hiccup said.

"So do I." Ragnar said.

Hiccup then continued to think and watch the battle but then Gobber grabbed him.

"Oh come on let me out please." Hiccup begged as Gobber put him down. "I need to make my mark!"

"You've already made plenty of marks, all on the wrong places." Gobber stated.

"Please just give me two minutes I'll kill a dragon my life will get infinitely better I might even get a date!" Hiccup insisted.

"Somehow I think that going to be hard to believe." Ragnar said.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe." Gobber said counting off his fingers. "You can't even throw one of these." Gobber then lifted a bolas which a Viking grabbed.

"Okay, fine but this will throw it for me." Hiccup said.

"Oh here we go again." Ragnar said shaking his head.

Hiccup then walked over to his Bolas Shooter and patted it. Unfortunately the shooter ended up throwing some bolas at a Viking outside and knocked it out.

"See right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said getting annoyed "Hiccup if you want to get out there and fight those dragons, you have to stop being all...this."

"But you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said.

"Yes that's it stop being all of you." Gobber said.

"Oh okay you are playing a dangerous game keeping all this raw Viking-ness contained," Hiccup said pointed his finger at Gobber while trying to sound threatening. "There will be consequences!"

"I think I'll take my chances. Sword sharper now!" Gobber ordered, as he handed a large and heavy sword to Hiccup who could barely lift it. Ragnar sighed and walking over to Hiccup's side.

"Here let me help." Ragnar said as he help Hiccup lift the sword.

"Thanks." Hiccup said before they both placed the end of the sword on the sharpener.

Suddenly the two teenagers heard a loud bang outside.

"Night Fury!" Someone yelled.

Hiccup immediately ran over to the window and looked outside, before seeing a large blue blast hit a tower and destroy it.

"You two man the fort they need me out there." Gobber said as he switched his hammer for an axe. He then began to walk out the forge. But he stopped to look at Hiccup. "Stay put!"

After Gobber left to help the other Vikings Hiccup grabbed his Bolas' Shooter and was about to run outside. But he Ragnar blocked his way.

"Hiccup please tell me you're doing what I'm think you're doing." Ragnar said.

"Oh, Rag you know why I'm doing it." Hiccup said.

"Alright but you set it up at the back and I'm coming with you." Ragnar sighted.

"But I'll barely be able to hit anything." Hiccup said.

"Also your father won't get mad at you for disobeying orders." Ragnar said.

"Fine let go!" Hiccup said. Soon they were at the back of the forge setting up Hiccup's Bolas' Shooter. They then began to focusing on the sky. "Come on, give me something to shoot at."

Suddenly, the two teenagers heard a faint roar, and noticed something move in the sky. Carefully Hiccup took aim and fired a bolas into the sky, but the force made him fall down. As Ragnar helped him up they heard a dragon screech and cry before seeing the dragon fall somewhere in the forest. They then looked at each other.

"I think you just hit a Night Fury." Ragnar said opened moved.

"I hit it...yes, I hit it!" Hiccup cheered, as he turned around and faced Ragnar. "Did anybody else see that?!" Before Hiccup or Ragnar could do anything else, they heard a smashing sound, and turned around to see a Monstrous Nightmare flying towards them. "Except for you," Hiccup said before the Monstrous Nightmare roared and started chasing him and Ragnar.

They both ran back into the forge but Monstrous Nightmare. They turned around and saw it head at the door. Quickly Ragnar pulled out his bow and fired an arrow at it. The arrow hit its leg but it only made it angrier. The Monstrous Nightmare was about to breath fire at them but Hiccup managed to threw a small hammer at it. Fortunately the Monstrous Nightmare head was no longer aiming at them. Unfortunately it was aiming up and it blew fire straight up and hit on of the beams. Monstrous Nightmare then flew away as a group of Viking were heading towards it. The burning beam then landed on Ragnar's chest making him unable to move. Hiccup tried to help but it was too heavy.

"Forget about me go and get help." Ragnar said.

"I can't just leave you." Hiccup said.

"You can do more by getting help. Oh and don't mention about shooting down a Night Fury." Ragnar said in pain.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Just trust me on this one." Ragnar said.

Hiccup nodded and then ran out of the forge and ran towards the other teens.

"Oh look it's Useless." Snotlout said as Hiccup ran towards them.

"What does he want?" Tuffnut said.

"Guy's I need your help Ragnar is in trouble." Hiccup said.

"Yeah right!" Snotlout said.

"I don't have time for this." Hiccup said and grabbed a bucket full of water and ran back to the forge.

"Hey that's mine!" Snotlout said and ran after Hiccup.

The other teens followed and stopped when they saw Ragnar trapped under a burning beam. Hiccup threw the water over them knocking the flames out.

"Now do you believe me?" Hiccup said annoyed.

"Snotlout you and Fishlegs help Hiccup move that beam while the rest of us go and get help." Astrid said.

Then she, Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran to get help. Snotlout and Fishlegs lifted the beam and Hiccup pulled Ragnar out. All the dragons had now flown away so all the other Viking were now looking at them.

"What happened?" Stoick asked.

"We got a Monstrous Nightmare at the front door. It shot a beam that landed on Ragnar and I went to get some help but they won't help me." Hiccup said pointing at the other teens.

"We thought he was making it up." Snotlout said.

"Shooting down a dragon I'll believe but trying to help his best and only friend I don't get." Ragnar said. He grabbed his waist in pain.

"Never mind that let's try and get you patched up." Stoick said.

"But who's going to heal the heal?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't worry I've only got some brused ribs and a twisted ankle." Ragnar said. They looked and saw his right ankle was indeed pointing the wrong way. "Hiccup I'm going to need your help."

"He can patch you up in your room." Gobber said picking up Ragnar.

They then walked back to the forge with Hiccup following close behind them. Stoick then turned to the rest of the Vikings.

"Alright everyone we've got some building to repair." Stoick said.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was in his room with Hiccup who was bandaging his waist. His ankle was now in a splint. In his room were drawings and shelves of different books and jars full of herbs. Next to his bed was his bow and sword.

"So way didn't you let me tell them that I shot down a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked as he tired the bandagers.

"Because you've finally got some rep back. Also you have no proof you shot one down." Ragnar said.

"Okay but later tonight I'm going to Ravens Point to find it." Hiccup said.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Ragnar said.

"I just want to be one of them is that too much to ask?" Hiccup said.

"Fine I know there's no stopping you and I'm not in any position to stop you just be careful." Ragnar begged.

"Don't worry I will." Hiccup said.

He then ran out of the room.

* * *

Stoick and the rest of the Vikings were gathered around the central fire pit in the Great Hall. They were discussing on what to do next.

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!" Stoick proclaimed to the rest of the Vikings. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them," Stoick continued, slamming a hand down on the table. "If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick took a knife and plunged it into a region on the map in front of him, a foggy, uncharted area where the dragon nest was said to be. "One more search before the ice sets in!"

"Those ships never come back!" A Viking said.

"We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?" Stoick said. No one spoke up, although there was an increase in the muttering. "All right!" Stoick decided standing to my full height. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup." Everyone instantly raised their hand to volunteer. "Now that's more like it."

As everyone left Stoick walked up to Gobber who was sitting near the back of the room.

"I'll pack me undies," Gobber said. said, getting ready to leave as well.

"No I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick said. He rolled his eyes and fiddled with his tankard-arm.

"Perfect and while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall! Red hot iron, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself… what could possibly go wrong?" Gobber said sarcastically.

"What do you propose to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick sighed.

"Put him in training." Gobber suggested.

"I'm serious!" Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber answered.

"He'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." Stoick said.

"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber said dismissively going back to his drink.

"I do, actually." Stoick said.

"No yeh don't." Gobber retorted.

"Yes, I do." Stoick repeated

"No, yeh don't!" Gobber said.

"You know what he's like…He doesn't listen… he has the attention span of a sparrow… I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls!" Stoick said.

"Trolls exist! They steal yer socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Gobber said before turning back to his drink.

"When I was a boy-." Stoick started to say.

"Here we go." Gobber muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes

"My father told me to bash my head against a rock and I did it. I thought he was crazy but I did it anyway. And you know what happened?" Stoick said.

"You got a headache." Gobber guessed sarcastically.

"That rock split in two. It… it taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber. He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! …Even as a boy I knew what I was what I had to become… and Hiccup is not that boy." Stoick said.

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." Goober said firmly. "I know it seems hopeless but the truth is yeh won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!" Stoick said nothing but Gobber carried on. "Besides you've seen the drawings that Ragnar drew and know what Gothi has said about him seeing the future in his dreams."

"But we don't know when they'll happen or if their dreams or not." Stoick said.

"Yeah, well in one of them Hiccup is fighting a Monstrous Nightmare in the arena and that you lead the Vikings on the attack on the Dragon Nest." Gobber said.

"True but what about the drawings about people riding dragons." Stoick asked.

"Give the kid a break he doesn't know what these dreams are about." Gobber said.

"And it's going to stay that way." Stoick said.


	3. The Night Fury

It was already the middle of the afternoon, and Hiccup had already searched half of the forest on Raven Point. Hiccup sighed, before looking down at the map he drew in his notebook and X'ed out another area. Frustrated Hiccup started scribbling everywhere in the page, before he slammed his book shut.

"The gods must hate me." Hiccup sighed as he placed his notebook back in his vest. "Some people lose their knife, or a mug, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup grumbled as he swatted away a tree branch but the branch ended up hitting him in the face.

Hiccup looked over in the same direction, before he saw the tree in front of them was split in half. Hiccup's eyes followed the direction of where the side of the tree was leaning, before he noticed a large skid mark on the ground that led downhill. Hiccup stumbled down the hill and looked past it to see a Night Fury.

The Night Fury was much smaller than what Hiccup expected. Hiccup jumped over and hid behind a large rock. He looked at the Night Fury and noticed that it was tied down with some bolas.

"Oh wow I did it. I actually did it! This fixes everything! Yes!" Hiccup cheered as he placed his foot on top of the dragon. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Suddenly the Night Fury jerked making Hiccup yelp and stumble back onto the rock. It was still alive.

Eventually, the Night Fury's large green eyes opened up, making Hiccup take a step back. The dragon looked over at Hiccup who grabbed a small knife and pointed it forwards. Slowly Hiccup approached it until he stood over the Night Fury his knife still in his hands which were shaking slightly.

"I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking." Hiccup said pointing down his knife and taking a deep breath. "I'm a Viking!"

As Hiccup glanced down at the Night Fury, and saw it was still looking at him. Hiccup shook his head and shut his eyes tightly while the Night Fury leaned back its head and closed its eyes. Hiccup was about to strike it but he couldn't bring himself to do it and his arms dropped down and he looked at the poor dragon.

"I did this..." Hiccup said, stepping back slightly.

Hiccup then knelt down beside the dragon and started cutting the ropes. The Night Fury's eyes snapped open and glanced down at Hiccup who continued to cut the ropes. After Hiccup cut the last one the Night Fury pounced on top of him and growled. Hiccup looking up and making eye contact with the dragon, who glared straight at him.

Eventually the Night Fury's wings spread out and gave out a massive roared in Hiccup's face and flew off. Hiccup got up breathing very heavily and grabbed his small knife before standing up. He watched at the Night Fury struggled to fly straight and it ended up hitting several trees and rocks. Hiccup then slowly walked away. But Hiccup dropped his knife and groaned before fainting.

* * *

Later in the evening Hiccup was with Ragnar in his room. Ragnar was sitting at his desk making a crutch so he could walk around.

"So I found the Night Fury but instead of killing it I-." Hiccup was saying

"Let it go." Ragnar interrupted stopping what he was doing.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I saw it happen in a dream." Ragnar said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar then slowly walked towards his bed and bent down. He then moved a floorboard and pulled out a notebook.

"When Stoick first told me to draw my dreams two years ago I knew there was a reason why." Ragnar said handing the notebook to Hiccup. Hiccup opened it and saw it full of drawing of him and the Night Fury. "I thought it would be best I only showed him the stuff he wanted to know."

Hiccup turned a page and saw a drawing of him freeing the Night Fury. Hiccup closed it and looked at Ragnar opened mouthed.

"Rag this means that those strange dreams you've been having are visions of the future." Hiccup said.

"Yeah!" Ragnar said.

"How long did you know?" Hiccup asked.

"I had my suspensions when you shot that Night Fury down." Ragnar said.

"Great know not only that I know that I can't kill a dragon I find out my best friend can see into the future." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup what you did was either the bravest thing I've ever heard or the stupidest thing you ever do." Ragnar said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let stick with bravest." Hiccup said removing Ragnar's hand.

"So what are you going to do when you have to your dad?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know he just never listens to me. And when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped all the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup said he then did his impression of his father. "Excuse me Bar Maid I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms! Extra guts and glory on the side! This here this is a talking fish bone!"

"Yeah well he can't be any more disappointed in you than he already is." Ragnar said.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said.

"No I mean that he wall was wanted you to stop fighting dragons and now he got his wish." Ragnar said.

"Not kill a dragon still won't help me get a date." Hiccup said.

"Oh come I saw the way you've been looking at Astrid and you might have a chance now when you did that daring rescue." Ragnar said.

"Rag I know your trying to help me but let's face it Astrid wouldn't come near me come near me if she was on fire and I had the last bucket of water in town!" Hiccup said.

Ragnar was about to say something but then they head someone knocking on the door.

"Come in." Ragnar said. The door opened and Stoick entered the room. Hiccup quickly closed the note book. "Oh! Sir do you want me to leave?"

"No it's fine." Stoick said. He then turned to face Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Stoick called, making Hiccup wince slightly.

"Dad...uh I have to talk to you dad." Hiccup started.

"I have to speak to you too son." Stoick said.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup said

"I think it's time you learned to fight dragons." Stoick said at the same time as Hiccup. Hiccup and Stoick then looked at each other.

"What?" They both asked.

"You first." Stoick said.

"No you go first." Hiccup insisted.

"Alright!" Stoick said and looked at his son. "You get your wish Dragon Training you start in the morning."

"Oh man I should've gone first!" Hiccup groaned and panicked slightly. He looked at Ragnar who shrugged not sure on what to do. "Uh, cause I was thinking you know we have a surplus of Dragon Fighting Vikings but do we have enough...Bread Making Vikings? Or Small Home Repair Vikings-?"

"You're going to need this," Stoick said as he handed Hiccup a one sided axe. Hiccup stumbled backwards and landed on Ragnar bed as he tried to hold the axe.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup said.

"Yes you do." Stoick said laughing at Hiccup's response.

"Rephrase." Hiccup muttered as he got off Ragnar's bed. "Dad I can't kill dragons!"

"But you will kill dragons!" Stoick said.

"No I'm very extra sure I won't kill dragons." Hiccup said.

"Look this is serious son." Stoick said as he looked down at Hiccup and picked up the axe. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you." He said before handing the axe back to Hiccup.

"Which is probably way he can barely lift it." Ragnar muttered.

"Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of…" Stoick said gesturing Hiccup. "…This."

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said.

"Deal?" Stoick asked.

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup said.

"Deal!" Stoick said with more force.

"Deal!" Hiccup sighed.

"Good!" Stoick said and nodded and began to leave the room. "Train hard and I'll be back...probably."

"Alright then, I'll be here ...maybe." Hiccup said. Once Stoick left the room Hiccup and Ragnar looked at each other. "Well this is just great."

"I would feel more confident if he gave you a weapon you could actually hold properly." Ragnar said.

"What should I do?" Hiccup asked.

"The only thing you can do stay alive." Ragnar said.

"You know how to make a guy feel better." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Ragnar just shrugged and smiled.


	4. Dragon Training

**On my last chapter I got one review and on my second one I only got one. So please review I appreciate it.**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced as he lifted up the gate of the arena.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut entered the arena together with determined looks on their faces.

"No turning back." Astrid said.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut grinned.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut added.

"Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said.

"Yeah no kidding," Hiccup said lamely, as everyone turned around and just realized he was there, along with Ragnar who was learning on a crutch. "Pain love it."

"Personally I'm not having any fun." Ragnar said.

"Who let them in?" Tuffnut groaned.

"I'm here to help my dad and support Hiccup. And I would watch what you'll saw because I'll be the one to patch you up if you mess up." Ragnar said.

"If anyone is going to mess up its Useless over there." Snotlout said.

"You'll live to regard that someday." Ragnar warned.

"Let's get started!" Gobber interrupted. "The recruit who does best will get the honour of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." He explained twisting his hook as emphasis.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout teased making the twins laugh.

"Yeah, can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut added.

As the Viking teenagers walked away Gobber patted Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't worry you're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as weak or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber told Hiccup.

"Dad you're not helping." Ragnar said. As Gobber went to the far end of the arena Ragnar pulled Hiccup in close and whispered in his ear. "Look Hiccup just forces on staying alive and use that brain of yours and do fine."

"Thanks Rag." Hiccup said.

"Don't mention it." Ragnar said giving him a winking.

Ragnar then limbed to the side of the arena getting his medic supplies ready.

"In these doors are just a few of the many species that you will learn to fight." Gobber announced, as the dragons in the gates roared. "The Deadly Nadder,"

"Speed eight, armour sixteen." Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback." Gobber continued.

"Eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire-Power fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve-"

"Would you stop that!" Gobber yelled. He then went and held the handle of the last gate. "And the Gronkle."

"Jaw strength eight." Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup.

"Whoa wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout said stepping forward

"My dad believes in learning on the job." Ragnar called and smirked looking at the horror on Snotlout's face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Gobber then pulled down on the handle and a Gronckle burst from out of the cage snarling and flying around at high speed. Everyone scattered as the dragon bumbled around clumsily. Ragnar couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Hiccup yelled at Ragnar sarcastically when he saw him laughing.

"I feel your pain but I just can't help it." Ragnar yelled back.

"Some friend you are." Hiccup said dodging the charging Gronckle.

"Yeah I'm the only friend you've got." Ragnar said.

"Today's lesson is about survival. If you get blasted you're dead. Now what's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber asked.

"A Doctor?" Hiccup guessed.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked.

"A shield!" Astrid answered.

"Yes shield! Go!" Gobber ordered as the Viking teens started running to the shields. "If you had to choose between a sword and a shield, take the shield." Gobber explained as he helped Hiccup, who was having trouble picking up his shield then he shoving Hiccup forward.

Meanwhile the twins were fighting over a shield with skulls and fire painted on it.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut demanded.

"There are like a million shields!" Ruffnut argued.

"Take that one it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut was able to grab the shield before she whacked her brother on the head with it.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." Ruffnut said with a smile.

As the twins continued to fight over the shield the Gronckle fired a laver blast in their direction, but the blast hit the shield instead and destroyed it.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber said.

"See if you argue on the battle field you end up dead." Ragnar said smiling.

"That's right son you tell them." Gobber said with pride. He then turned to face the other. "Those shields are good for another thing noise. Make lots of it it'll throw off a dragon's aim!" The teens then started banging their weapons on their shields which confused the Gronckle. "All dragons have a limited number of shots!" Gobber added. "How much does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout guessed.

"No six!" Fishlegs said but he stopped to raise his hand.

"Correct six! That's one for each of ya!" Gobber said then the Gronckle fired a laver blast that blow Fishlegs' shield in to pierces. "Fishlegs out!"

"You should stay forced on the battle field." Ragnar said.

As Fishlegs screamed and ran away Hiccup hit in the corner of the arena behind his shield.

"Hiccup, get it there!" Gobber yelled.

Hiccup was about to come out but the Gronckle fired a laver blast in his direction making Hiccup jump and run back behind into the corner behind his shield again.

Meanwhile, Snotlout was busy trying to impress Astrid who was trying to focus.

"So anyway uh I moved into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime and work out you look like you work out." Snotlout said as he watched Astrid cartwheel away before a laver blast was fired at his shield and knock him to the ground.

"Snotlout you're done!" Gobber called.

"There's a time and place for everything but flirting is best outside the battle field." Ragnar yelled laughing at Snotlout.

As Astrid stood up Hiccup walked up behind her.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" He said.

"No just you." Astrid said before she rolled over and avoided a laver blast from the Gronckle.

The blast ended up knocking Hiccup's shield out of his hand so while he started running and tried to grab it the Gronckle started chasing him.

"One shot left." Gobber called as Hiccup ran after his shield.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled as the Gronckle cornered Hiccup against a wall.

The Gronckle hovering on the spot and opened its mouth Hiccup braced himself. But Gobber quickly grabbed it with his claw making it fire just above Hiccup's head.

"And that's six." Gobber said as he pulled the Gronckle to the cage. "Go back to bed yeh overgrown sausage!" He then threw it back into its cage. Gobber locked the door and muttered,

"Yeh'll get another chance don't you worry." Gobber said. He then looked at the teens who were all panting for breath. "Remember, a dragon will always… always…" Glancing down at Hiccup and helped him up. "Always go for the kill. Okay Ragnar will do a check-up to see if you're fit to leave."

While the teens walked towards Ragnar Hiccup looked back at the wall where the Gronckle's laver blast hit the wall.

* * *

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup wondered as he picked up one of the ends of the broken bolas.

After Dragon Training Hiccup and Ragnar returned to Raven's Point and tried searching for the Night Fury from the previous day. Hiccup placed down the weight before he and Ragnar started searching the forest.

Ragnar was struggling try to keep up with Hiccup because of his ankle.

"Hey slow down on of us has a twisted ankle." Ragnar yelled.

"Sorry I just can't get over what Gobber said about Dragons." Hiccup said.

"I know but it's probably flown away by now." Ragnar said.

"I don't think so the way it was flying it looked like it was injured so it couldn't have done too far. Besides in those drawings of yours it showed me that I befriend it and I can't do that without it can I." Hiccup said.

"True but we don't know when it could be months even years before we find it." Ragnar said.

"Well we better get started." Hiccup said walking towards a large gap in some rocks.

"There's no way of stopping you is there." Ragnar said shaking his head. He then followed Hiccup through the gaps, and arrived at a large cover. "I think I've seen this place before in my dreams."

"And it would same as if we're on the right track. Look!" Hiccup said pointing. Ragnar looked and saw some black scales on the ground.

"Dragon scales and I'll bet my mother's bow that they belong to the Night Fury." Ragnar said.

Then the Night Fury flew right in front of them upwards. Hiccup and Ragnar yelled in surprise as they stumbled backwards. They then noticed that the dragon was trying to climb up and out of the cove. With a roar the Night Fury lost its grip and started to fall before it soared over the pond and landed on the ground.

Hiccup and Ragnar exchanged glanced before the two of them climbed down a couple of rocks and crouched down. Once again the Night Fury tried to fly but it ended up hitting the wall and fell back down. As the dragon continued to attempt to fly Hiccup grabbed his notebook out of his vest and started sketching it.

"It is a lot smaller than I thought it would be." Ragnar said.

"That's what I thought to when I saw it." Hiccup said. Once he finished sketching it he noticed that it was still trying to get out. "I don't understand why doesn't just fly away?"

"Because it can't." Ragnar said pointing at the left tail fin of Hiccup's sketch.

Hiccup looked back down at the Night Fury and realized that he didn't have a tail fin so Hiccup erased it in his sketch. The two of them watched as the Night Fury landed back on the ground before it noticed a fish in the pond. Creeping over to the pond the dragon stuck its head in the water but all the fish ended up swimming away.

"It tail must have gotten damaged when you shot it." Ragnar said.

"Great another thing that is my fault." Hiccup said then his pencil slip out of his hand.

It made a small noise as it landed on the ground. Unfortunately the Night Fury heard it before glancing up to see the two teenagers on the rocks. Hiccup froze a bit while the dragon tilted its head in a curious sort of way.

Slowly the two of them walked away from the cove and made their way back to the village.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm going back their soon." Hiccup said.


	5. The Book of Dragons

As rain pounded on the ground outside Hiccup and Ragnar arrived soaking wet at the great hall at night to see Gobber and the Viking teenagers talking about the lesson from earlier.

"Alright where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked his students.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse-tumble." Astrid said.

"Yeah we noticed." Ruffnut commented.

"No you were great it was so Astrid." Snotlout said.

"She's right you have to be tough on yourself." Gobber said before noticing Hiccup and Ragnar sitting down at a different table and Hiccup was frowning. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut suggested.

"You two can talk you were the first ones out and if I remember correctly Hiccup was second only to Astrid." Ragnar said as he and Hiccup sat down.

"Okay, then what did he do wrong?" Snotlout asked.

"He wasn't where he should be." Astrid said rolling her eyes

"Thank you Astrid and you to son!" Gobber nodded hitting the twins in the head. "Ragnar may not be a warrior but he can give out good advice about fighting." Gobber then pulled out a book and slammed the book on the table. "The Book of Dragons. Everything we know about every dragon we know of is in this book." Then thunder rumbled outside. "No attacks tonight study up." Gobber instructed as he started walking away.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said as if it was something new.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added sounding disgusted.

"Why read the words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout complained as he banged his fist on the table.

"Oh! I've read it like seven times." Fishlegs said getting excited while everyone stared oddly at him. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week-"

"Yeah, that's sounds great and there's a chance I was going to read that..." Tuffnut said interrupting Fishleg's

"But now..." Ruffnut added sounding bored.

"How about this you guys go read while I kill something?" Snotlout suggested before he started to leave.

It wasn't long until Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs followed him, while Hiccup and Ragnar walked over to Astrid.

"They have a very short attention span don't they." Ragnar said.

"You have no idea." Astrid said not looking at them.

"So I guess we'll have to share." Hiccup said.

"Read it!" Astrid said and shoved the book in Hiccup and Ragnar's direction before following everyone else.

"Great all yours then so I'll see you-." Hiccup was saying but stopped when great halls doors slammed shut. "Oh, who I'm I kidding no matter what I'll do she'll never get into me."

"Never is a long time you never know what the future might hold." Ragnar said.

"You do!" Hiccup reminded.

"Even I don't see everything so in some case I'm just in the dark like you." Ragnar said.

As time passed, all the Vikings left the great hall except for Hiccup and Ragnar who were busy studying. Hiccup placed some candles on the table to light up the room before he sat down. Ragnar then joined him just as Hiccup began to read the Book of Dragon.

"Dragon Classifications." Hiccup said out loud.

"Stoker Class, Boulder Class, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery and Strike." Ragnar said leaning in to read the listed of the different classes.

"Thunderdrum," Hiccup said reading the page about. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man in close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Ragnar then turned the page and read the page. "Timberjack this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Hiccup then flipped the page again. "Scauldron sprays boiling water at its victims. Extremely dangerous..."

Suddenly thunder and lightning cracked outside making Hiccup and Ragnar turn to the door and shriek to see that the door was open. The two of them eventually ignored it before going back to the book.

"Whispering Death, tend to dwell in underground tunnels they burrow themselves, resurfacing to attack any oncoming prey. Kill on sight." Ragnar said before flipping the page.

"Gronkle... Hideous Zippleback... the Skrill... Boneknapper." Hiccup continued, as he quickly flipped through the pages. "Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out."

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." Freida read.

Finally Hiccup arrived at the last page which was mostly blank. "Night Fury, Speed: Unknown, Size: Unknown." He read as he and Ragnar glanced down at the book.

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. You're only chance: hide and pray it does not find you." Ragnar finished.

Hiccup thought for a moment, and placing his sketch of a Night Fury on top of the book. He then turned to face Ragnar with a confused look on his face.

"If Night Furies are meant to be this fierce and deadly, what stopped the one we found from finishing me off?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know I was just as confused as you are when I saw that dream. I always thought that dragons where blood thirsty beasts. But after seeing that Night Fury in my dreams and in real life I'm starting to think that the book is wrong." Ragnar said.

* * *

The next day the arena had been transformed into a large maze. The Vikings teens were stuck in the maze with shields and their weapons trying to survive a Deadly Nadder that was in the maze too. Both Gobber and Ragnar who was no longer had a crutch but still had to beware not to put too much weight on his right leg were watched from outside where they could see the entire arena.

"Hey, you know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies." Hiccup started, as he looked up at Gobber. "Is there another book, or a sequel? Or maybe just a Night Fury pamphlet?" He asked but then before a fire ball was shot and burnt right through the blade of his axe.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber called down. "Today is all about attack!" Gobber announced, as Hiccup ran from the Nadder, which roared at him. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Deadly Nadder was able to spot Fishlegs, before it fired poisonous spikes from its tail. Fishlegs just screamed as he ran and used his shield to block the spikes from hitting him.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs said.

"I suggest you complain after training." Ragnar yelled.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike!" Gobber suggested.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ran together until they ended up running in front of the Deadly Nadder who couldn't see them well. "Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked as she and Tuffnut moved to stay in the Deadly Nadder's blind spot.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot." Tuffnut snapped as he nudged his sister.

"How 'bout I give you one!" Ruffnut snapped back butting heads with her brother.

Unfortunately when they started to argue they got out of the dragon's blind spot. The Deadly Nadder roared before it shot a stream of fire from its mouth so Ruffnut and Tuffnut started running again.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot not so much." Ragnar chuckled as if that was the funniest thing in the world. "They also have the hottest fire in the dragon world that we know of so watch out for the flames."

As everyone continued running Hiccup stopped and looked up at Gobber.

"Hey, Gobber, how exactly would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"No one's ever met one lived to tell the tale. Now go!" Gobber ordered.

"I know, I know but hypothetically-" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid whispered harshly as Hiccup glanced over to see her and Snotlout kneeling down and hiding behind their shields for protection. "Get down."

Astrid peeked by the corner to see the Deadly Nadder slowly creeping over. While the Deadly Nadder was looking away Astrid and Snotlout rolled over quietly to the next wall but when Hiccup tried to roll over, he ended up getting weighed down by his shield. The Deadly Nadder was able to hear this before it flew up into the air and eventually found Astrid and Snotlout.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." Snotlout said confidently. He then threw his mace at the Deadly Nadder and missed making Astrid glare at him. "The sun was in my eyes Astrid!" Snotlout insisted before the Deadly Nadder shot fire again and he and Astrid continued to run. "What do you want me to do? Block out the sun?"

While Snotlout continued to ramble the Deadly Nadder changed Astrid who took a sharp turn and made the Deadly Nadder crash into a wall. It wasn't long before the Deadly Nadder started wrecking the rest of the maze too.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still trying to talk to Gobber.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" He asked while everyone behind him ran.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled pointing. But before Hiccup turned around to see Astrid jumping over the walls and the Nadder continued to knock them down.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screamed before she fell and landed on top of Hiccup and her axe got stuck in his shield.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut teased from the side.

"She could do better." Ruffnut added.

Astrid stood up and placed her foot on Hiccup's face, trying to get her axe unstuck. Astrid just grabbed her axe, with the shield still on it before she whacked the Deadly Nadder in the face with it destroying the shield in the process. Astrid glanced at the Deadly Nadder before she glared down at Hiccup.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Astrid asked furiously. "Our parents war is about to become ours." She said before pointing down the blade of her axe at Hiccup. "Figure out which side you're on." Astrid told Hiccup before she started walking away but she was stopped by Ragnar.

"Leave him alone Astrid he's got enough problems." Ragnar said.

"I don't get it, why are you always sticking up for him?" Astrid asked as Ragnar walked towards Hiccup.

"Because he's my best friend that's why and at least he's got a friend." Ragnar said as he helped Hiccup up.

"What are you talking about I do have friends." Astrid said confused.

"There's a differences between fans and friends." Ragnar said.

Then he and Hiccup left the arena leaving a confused Astrid behind.


	6. Forbidden Friendship

After Dragon Training both Hiccup and Ragnar went back to the cove to see the Night Fury. Ragnar stayed on the edge of the cliff with his bow in his hand and an arrow ready to fire.

"I'll stay here and give you cove you know just in case." Ragnar said as Hiccup climbed down the cliff with a shield in one hand and a fish in the other.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Hiccup said.

"You know you don't have to do this." Ragnar said.

"I know but I have to." Hiccup said. He looked at the cove then back to Ragnar. "So any of your visions showed how I'd managed to befriend it?"

"All I saw was you placing your hand on its snort." Ragnar said.

"Well that's encouraging." Hiccup said.

Hiccup then hid behind some rocks with the shield in front of him. He then threw the fish forward when nothing happen he walk forwards but the shield got stuck in between two rocks.

"This is going well." Ragnar said to himself.

Hiccup grabbed the fish from the ground and looked around the cove. Hiccup looked up at Ragnar who was pointing Hiccup turned around and let out a small gasp as the Night Fury crawled down from a rock and took a defensive stance on the ground. As Hiccup tried to hand the fish to the dragon it growled at him and backed away slightly.

Hiccup was confused but then realised way it backed away. He reached inside his vest and pulled out his knife dropping it on the ground and eventually kicking it into the pond.

As soon as the knife was gone the Night Fury sat up set down its wings and its ears lifted up. It stared at Hiccup as its pupils grew larger and made it look more innocent looking.

Hiccup then slowly held out the fish The Night Fury crept forward and opened up its mouth to reveal its soft pink toothless gums.

"Toothless?" Hiccup noticed. "I could've sworn you had-" Suddenly sharp teeth shot out from the dragon's gums as the Night Fury grabbed the fish with its mouth and ate it quickly. "-teeth!" Hiccup finished before thinking for a moment.

The Night Fury tilted its head and started stepping closer to Hiccup who slowly moved back and eventually fell down, as Toothless cornered him by a large rock.

"I-I don't have anymore." Hiccup panicked.

Ragnar quickly to aim at the Night Fury and was about to fire at it. But stopped when he saw it regurgitated a half of the fish onto Hiccup's lap.

"Eew..." Hiccup winced looking down at the half-eaten fish.

Hiccup watched as the Night Fury sat down on his hind legs staring at Hiccup again with his large and curious eyes. The Night Fury kept looking at the fish and back to Hiccup. It took a while but Hiccup understood what the Night Fury was saying. Hiccup sighed as he grabbed the slimy fish and raised it to his mouth hesitating slightly before he took a bite out of the fish.

"This is going to be fun." Ragnar said putting down his bow and slowly climbed down.

Hiccup nodded and raised the fish towards the Night Fury pretending he liked it. The Night Fury made a swallowing sound making Hiccup's shoulders drop. Hiccup groaned and swallowed the fish fighting the urge to throw up.

"Ugh..." He groaned.

Hiccup looked back at Toothless before giving him a weak smile. The Night Fury squinted a bit at Hiccup before the corners of his mouth raised as he attempted to smile too. Hiccup watched as the Night Fury gave him a toothless and gummy smile. As Hiccup stood he reached out his hand to touch the Night Fury but the growled at him and flew over to the opposite side of the pond.

"Great so now what do I do?" Hiccup said.

"Well for starters I suggest you don't try to eat raw fish anymore." Ragnar said walking towards him.

"What are you going shouldn't you stay up there you know in case." Hiccup said.

"As long as he doesn't feel threaten he won't attack." Ragnar said.

"Him!" Hiccup said looking at him funny.

"What did you think they came in one gender?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow.

"No of course not I meant how do you know he's a he?" Hiccup asked.

"Female dragons are a lot more vicious." Ragnar said.

"I'll take your word for it." Hiccup said.

"So what are you going to call him?" Ragnar asked.

"What do you mean call him and why do I have to name him?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"Well we can't continue call him the Night Fury and you should name because you're the one that wanted to befriend him." Ragnar reminded.

"Fine!" Hiccup said. He thought for a moment to think up a name." How about Toothless."

"You're going to name the most dangerous dragon in the known world Toothless." Ragnar said looking at Hiccup as if he was mad.

"I thought you said that you'll let me name him." Hiccup said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay fine Toothless is alright." Ragnar said holding his hands out in surrender.

They both saw the newly named Toothless landing on the other side of the cove. Toothless torched the ground with fire making a comfortably warm spot for him to sleep on. Hiccup moved up to Toothless and sat next to him. Toothless ignored him and coved his body with his wings and tail.

Hiccup then slowly outstretched his hand but Toothless raised his raised his tail. Hiccup quickly got up and walked away and Toothless moved to another stop.

"This is not going to be easy." Hiccup said looking back and saw that Toothless was hanging on a tree root that was hanging out over the rock like a bat.

"No one ever said it would be it is never easy making a new friend. Especially is said new friend is a fire breathing dragon." Ragnar said.

"You really know how to make a guy feel a whole lot better." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"It's a gift." Ragnar said smiling.

* * *

Later that evening Hiccup was using a stick to draw a sketch of Toothless in the dirt. Ragnar was sitting on a rock with a notebook in one hand and a quill in the other and was writing down something. As Hiccup was finishing his sketch Toothless made his way over and watched. Ragnar looked up and saw what Toothless was doing and started to take down notice on Toothless movements.

Toothless ran over to a tree and broke off a tree branch with his mouth and ran back. Setting down the stick Toothless started drawing on the ground too making several lines and loops in the dirt and looking back and forth between Hiccup and the ground. When he was done Toothless set down the branch and took a moment to admire his work.

"What's it meant to be?" Hiccup asked as he stood up and looked at the lines.

"I think it's supposed to be you." Ragnar said looking at the markings then back at Hiccup. "It's a good likeness."

Hiccup glared at him and took a step forward and when one of his feet touched one of the lines Toothless drew. Instantly Toothless growled at Hiccup and got into a defensive stance again. Hiccup winced slightly realizing his mistake before he removed his foot and Toothless became calm again. Hiccup started to test a theory as he placed his foot down again and Toothless growled once more. Hiccup did this another time before he smiled at Toothless intelligence.

"You might want to stop doing that the last thing we need is an angry dragon" Ragnar suggested.

Hiccup nodded and smiled at Toothless before he started walking around the drawing careful not to step on any of the lines. Eventually Hiccup sensed something behind him and looked up to see Toothless sitting above him making a purring noise.

Slowly and carefully Hiccup stretched out his hand trying to tough Toothless who moved his head back slightly and growled lowly at him. Taking a deep breath Hiccup bowed his head down and closed his eyes stretching out his hand once more.

After a small moment Hiccup cringed and he opened his eyes and saw Toothless with his eyes closed lightly pressing his snout into his hand. Ragnar's eyes were wide open as he saw the scene not believing what he was seeing. Eventually Toothless leaned back and opened his eyes again before he flew back to the opposite side of the pond.

"Hiccup I think you've done something that no Viking ever dream of doing." Raganr said.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"You befriend a dragon." Ragnar said.


	7. The Tail Fin

**For you readers out there I am also planning to do a continued version with Rides of Berk. I am also planning on doing Gift of the Night Fury.**

* * *

It was night and the teens were on the catapult listening to Goober's story and were roosting chicken on a fire.

"...and with one twist, took my hand and swallowed it whole!" Gobber said dramatically. "And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must've passed the word cause it wasn't months before I saw another one of them take my leg." He finished lifting up his pegged leg.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it? You could kill the dragon from the inside by crushing its heart or something." Fishlegs said earning a couple of odd looks from the others.

"I'm swear I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout growled and looked at Gobber. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop the legs of any dragon I fight...with my face!"

"It's the wings and the tails you really want," Gobber said pulling off the wing of his chicken. "If it can't fly it can't get away." He explained as Hiccup and Ragnar started to listen. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup and Ragnar both exchanged glances and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"You know I still can't believe someone like Gobber took you in." Snotlout said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ragnar said glaring at him.

"Well, the only weapon I've seen you use is that dumb bow." Snotlout said.

"Well, for your information this dumb bow as you called it used to belong to my mother." Ragnar said and walked away.

Everyone just then glared at Snotlout. "How was I suppose to know that his dumb bow belonged to his wimpy mother." Snotlout said.

"Don't you know anything Ragnar's mother was anything but wimpy?" Gobber said.

"So who was Ragnar's mother?" Tuffnut asked.

"Ragnar's mother was Freida the Brave." Gobber said.

"Wait your saying that Ragnar's mother was thee Freida the Brave the one who reviled Alvin the Treacherous plan to take over Berk." Fishlegs said.

"Yes, she was one of the most beautiful and bravest Viking I ever knew." Gobber said.

"So how did she die?" Astrid asked.

"It all happened when you were all just a few months old. Freida had eavesdropped on Alvin's plan to take over Berk and warned Stoick about the plan. Thanks to her Stoick was ready for Alvin treachery and was able to defeat Alvin and his followers and banished them. However Freida was killed by Alvin himself and with no one to look after young Ragnar I took him in and raised him like my son." Gobber said.

"What about his dad what happened to him?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, he abandoned Berk just after Ragnar was born." Gobber said.

"So, Ragnar never got to meet his real father." Astrid said.

"I'm afraid so." Gobber said. He then yawned loudly and stretched out his arms. "Alright I'm off to bed you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare but who will get the honour of killing it?"

While the Viking teens talked amongst themselves Astrid saw that Hiccup was gone. She followed him and saw that he was running towards Ragnar who was waiting at the bottom of the catapult and ignored them and went back to the fire.

When Hiccup count up to Ragnar they started to make their way to the forge.

"So, I take it we're going to help your little friend to fly again." Ragnar said.

"You got that right." Hiccup said smiling. Once they reached the forge Hiccup looked at Ragnar and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about your mother."

"Yeah, I know I only wish I had more time with her at least you had more time with yours." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, but not much." Hiccup said looking down on the ground. "You know your father is still out there."

"If he really was my father he would never had left." Ragnar said in a cold voice. He then turned to face Hiccup. "But even still I would like to meet him just once."

Moments later they were at Hiccup's workshop. Hiccup opened his sketch of Toothless and drew the missing fin. Once they drew up a design for a prosthetic tail fin they grabbed every bit of scrap metal and leather they could and spent all night to build it

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Ragnar travelled back to the cove. Hiccup was carrying a large basket of different fish while Ragnar carried the a prosthetic tail fin.

"Hey, Toothless?" Hiccup called as Toothless looked up at Hiccup and Ragnar. "We brought breakfast I hope you're hungry." He said as he set down the basket and kicked it over making all the fish fall out.

"Okay that's disgusting." Ragnar muttered and handed Hiccup the prosthetic tail fin.

"So we've got some salmon, some nice Atlantic cod," Hiccup said as Toothless moved closer to the fish and started sniffing it. "And a whole smoked eel."

Instantly Toothless backed away from the basket and made a low growling sound. Hiccup looked down at the fish and picked up the eel which made Toothless roar and panic.

"No, no, no! It's okay!" Hiccup said and threw the eel to the side and Toothless calmed down again.

"What do you know dragons are scared of eels?" Ragnar said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not fond of eel either." Hiccup said and facing Ragnar as Toothless started eating. "Remember I'll strap the tail while you distract him."

"Got it." Ragnar said nodding.

He then went up to Toothless and began to find him some fish. As Ragnar distracted Toothless Hiccup slowly crept over behind Toothless and attempted to strap on the tail fin but Toothless kept moving making it harder for Hiccup. Ragnar tried to stop Toothless from moving about and Hiccup managed to get on top of Toothless' tail and was able to strap the tail fin onto it. Toothless' head shot up and was able to feel the weight of his tail.

There we go it's not too bad, it works…" Hiccup said admire is work.

Ragnar looked up at Toothless and noticed that he was opening his wings. He also noticed that Hiccup was still on his tail.

"Hiccup, you might want to hang on." Ragnar called.

"Why?" Hiccup asked not looking back. But then Toothless took off into the air with Hiccup still on his tail. "Whoa!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless' tail flopped while he flew.

"I don't think I need to answer that question." Ragnar said as he looked at them flying.

Suddenly Toothless screamed and started to fall but Hiccup was able to open up the tail fin and he and Toothless started flying up into the air.

"Oh, my it's working!" Hiccup said. He then shifting the tail left and making Toothless fly back to the cove. "Yes! Yes I did it!" He cheered as he and Toothless flew over the lake.

Toothless glanced down at his tail and saw Hiccup clinging onto it. Toothless flicked his tail making Hiccup lose his grip and crashed into Ragnar and they both fell into the lake. Unfortunately Toothless' tail fin closed up again making the Night Fury crash in the lake too.

"Well, at least you know it works." Ragnar said spitting some water out.

"Yeah!" Hiccup cheered with a big grin on his face.

"Still need to find a way to make it move so Toothless can fly." Ragnar said.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out." Hiccup said.

* * *

Later that day the Viking teens were back at the arena for another Dragon Training Lesson and each of them had a bucket of water.

"Today's lesson's is about teamwork," Gobber announced as an explosion opened up the Hideous Zippleback's gate and green gas to fill the arena. "A wet head can't light a fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which."

As Gobber and Ragnar moved to the side the Viking teens got lost in the gas being aware and trying to find the Hideous Zippleback. Snotlout was with Tuffnut, Astrid was with Ruffnut and Hiccup was stuck with Fishlegs.

"Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attacks, crushing its victims…-" Fishlegs was saying.

"Would you please stop that?" Hiccup interrupted.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and Tuffnut were back-to-back listening for the Hideous Zippleback's growls.

"If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna-there!" Snotlout said pointing at figure in the gas. He and Tuffnut threw their water only to end up soaking Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Hey it's us idiots!" Ruffnut said glaring.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon!" Tuffnut said laughing.

"Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure."Snotlout said.

Snotlout was cut off by Astrid punching him in the face and knocking him down. Ruffnut threw her bucket of water in Tuffnut's face knocking him to the ground. Then suddenly Tuffnut disappeared into the mist leaving his helmet beghind.

"Wait!" Astridd ordered.

She then picked her bucket up. But then a tail tripped the girls and knocked Astrid's bucket out of her hands spilling the water on the ground. Tuffnut then came out running and screaming.

"Oh I am hurt! I am very hurt!" He yelled running past Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs mumbled. Suddenly one of the Hideous Zippleback's heads slithered out of the gas towards Fishlegs. Fishlegs threw the water onto the head and gas started bubbling up in its mouth. "Oh wrong head." Fishlegs said. Then the head started breathing gas at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber yelled as Fishlegs ran past Hiccup screaming.

Hiccup turned around and yelped, as he saw the second head of the Hideous Zippleback and its mouth was sparking. "Now Hiccup!" Gobber yelled. Hiccup then threw the water in the air only for it to hit the ground instead.

"Oh come one." Hiccup groaned.

The Hideous Zippleback advanced on him knocking Hiccup to the ground. Both heads glowered down upon him, one head with wisps of gas still trailing from it and the other shooting sparks at him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as he took a step forward and reached out.

Hiccup then stood up and as he did the Hideous Zippleback started backing away from him in fear. "Back! Back!" Hiccup commanded,as the Hideous Zippleback started backing away into its cell while everyone watched in amazement. "Don't make me tell you again! That's right back into your cage and think about what you've done."

As Hiccup forced the Hideous Zippleback into its cell Hiccup threw an eel into the cell, making the Hideous Zippleback cowered in fear from the eel and backed into the corner. Hiccup then closed the gates and turned around to see Gobber and the Viking teens giving him some surprised looks.

"Uh, okay, so are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to uh yeah… see you see you all tomorrow?" Hiccup said.

Then he quickly left the arena and Ragnar followed suit leaving the Vikings opened mouthed on what had just happened. "Did you see their face that was priceless?" Ragnar said as they walked.

"Yeah and you were right about learning move about dragons from befriending them than killing them." Hiccup said.

"Well, we've learned more about their behaviour and how they react to stuff." Ragnar said.

"Yeah, well, we've got some work to do." Hiccup said running.

"Right behind you." Ragnar called running after him.


	8. How to Train a Dragon

The next day Hiccup and Ragnar where walking back to the cove. Ragnar no longer had any bandages on his chest and his ankle was almost healed. Under Hiccup's arms was a saddle that they made for Toothless which they made last night

"Question how are you going to get that on Toothless?" Ragnar asked as they entered the cove.

"I have no idea." Hiccup said.

"Then it's business as usual then." Ragnar said smiling.

Once they entered the cove Toothless greeted them but once Hiccup showed him the saddle he immediately run away from them. Both Hiccup and Ragnar started to chase him around and after about an hour of running around and getting trampled on Hiccup and Ragnar had finally got the saddle on Toothless' back.

"You are sure about this?" Ragnar asked as Hiccup got on Toothless' back.

"It's the only way to get Toothless flying again. Besides what can possibly go wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Famous last words." Ragnar muttered.

"Just write down what improvements we need." Hiccup snapped.

Then both Hiccup and Toothless flew into the air while Ragnar pulled out a notebook and quill. Hiccup was using a rope to control the position of the tail fin. Hiccup yanked on the rope which made him and Toothless scream and fall into the lake.

"Different method of controlling tail fin and a harness." Ragnar muttered as he wrote down on his notebook.

* * *

The next day Hiccup wore a brown harness which was clipped onto a ring that he and Ragnar attached on the saddle the previous night. Hiccup was riding on Toothless again and this time he tied the rope around his foot. Hiccup tried pulling his foot but the tail fin still didn't move so he and Toothless ended up crashing into a field.

Once Ragnar got to Hiccup they swatted away some of the large grass and noticed Toothless rolling around in it with a large smile on his face. Hiccup picked up a piece of the grass and both he and Ragnar examined it.

"What do you think this stuff is?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know but it seems to have some kind of effect on dragons." Ragnar said.

"Well you're the except on herbs what do we call it?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll call it Dragon Nip and I suggest you use it, could be useful." Ragnar said.

* * *

It was proven that Ragnar was right because later that day at Dragon Training. After a Gronkle rammed into Tuffnut and charged straight at Hiccup. But Hiccup raised the Dragon Nip up and the Gronkle stopped dead in its tracks. Hiccup then rubbed it on the Gronkle's snout and it rolled over happily.

Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs started were following Hiccup and talking to him. But Astrid was very suspicious about Hiccup's resent success.

"I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Snotlout said. Then Ragnar showed up.

"Yeah, Hiccup did you forget that I need your help at the forge." Ragnar said.

"Oh yeah sorry Ragnar." Hiccup said and ran towards Ragnar. He looked back at the Viking teens. "See you guys tomorrow." Once Hiccup reached Ragnar and they were a safe distance away he looked at Ragnar. "Thanks for the cover story."

"Don't mention it, but I think we should be careful of Astrid I sure she suspect something." Ragnar said.

"Great, the one time I want her to notice me she thinks I'm up to something." Hiccup said in sarcastic tone.

"Last I check we are up to something." Ragnar said.

"Not helping." Hiccup said glaring.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and Ragnar went to the cove. After Hiccup went flying with Toothless Hiccup started scratching the dragon behind his left ear which he seemed to enjoy. As Hiccup moved his hand and scratched under his chin Toothless let out a whimper before he fell to the ground unconscious. "

"What just happened?" Hiccup asked looking at his hand and then to Ragnar and back again.

"You must've hit a pressure point." Ragnar said studying Toothless.

"I think I've found another trick for Dragon Training." Hiccup said.

"Gee, you think." Ragnar said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

The next day at the arena Astrid threw her axe at a Deadly Nadder which just bounced off and continued on charging. Astrid got out of the way but the Nadder continued to charge at Hiccup and stopped just in front of him. The Nadder then headed yelling and turning to see Astrid screaming and running up to it with her axe in her hands. Quickly Hiccup started scratching under its ear before he moved down his hand and scratched its chin making it yelp and fall to the ground unconscious before Astrid could harm it.

Later that evening at the Great Hall the moment that Hiccup and Ragnar sat at a table very Viking rushed towards them. All except Astrid who slammed her mug down in frustration.

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Ragnar were back at the cove and were working to improve the saddle. But while Hiccup hammered away they noticed that Toothless was chasing reflecting sunlight that had bounced off the hammer.

"It looks like he playing with small lights." Ragnar said.

"Do you think this trick will work on any other Dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know but what do you have to lose?" Ragnar said.

"Good point." Hiccup said.

* * *

Later that Hiccup was in the arena with the other Viking teens getting ready to face a new Dragon.

"Meet the Terrible Terror!" Gobber called from the far side of the arena with Ragnar.

The cage began to open but instead of the doors opening a tiny flap swung open near the base and crawling out of it was a small lizard-like dragon. It innocently looked up at us and licked one of its eyes with its little tongue. All the Viking teens just laughed when they saw it.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut said before he got interrupted by the Terrible Terror when it jumped onto his face and attacked him. "Aah! Get it off!" He screamed while the other Viking teens ran to the side.

Hiccup then started using his shields metal centre to reflect sunlight to lure the Terrible Terror back into its cell. "Wow, he's better than you ever were." Tuffnut said as he got up and made Astrid furious. Ragnar walked up and gave Tuffnut some cream in a jar. "What's this for?"

"Well, partly for that Terrible Terror bit. But mostly for the thumping that Astrid is about to give you." Ragnar said and quickly walked away.

Tuffnut looked confused but once he turned to face Astrid the last thing he saw before everything went black was her fist.

* * *

After that lesson Astrid was in the forest throwing her axe into some trees. She stopped when she saw Hiccup and Ragnar carrying some stuff around. The two of them smiled nervously at Astrid before they rushed off behind a boulder.

Astrid tried to follow them but when she looked over the boulder they were gone. She slammed her fist in frustration and continued training.

At the cove both Hiccup and Ragnar were fitting the new tail fin on to Toothless. It was a mechanism that took the form of a stirrup attached to Toothless' left side which would adjust the position of the fin depending on the position of Hiccup's foot on a stirrup.

"You know Astrid was trying to follow us." Ragnar said.

"Just what I need a stalker." Hiccup said.

"We just have to be careful in case someone is following us." Ragnar said.

A few moments later they were no a cliff. Toothless was tied to a stump by a rope and was hovering in the air with Hiccup on his back. Ragnar was standing next to them taking notes of the different positions the prosthetic tail fin took and how it was used in combination with Toothless' real tail fin.

Then suddenly the rope snapped and Toothless and Hiccup crashed into Ragnar and landed about a hundred yards away from where they were before. Painfully Toothless got up and leaving Hiccup to dangle from his side. The cord which attached Hiccup to the saddle was stuck.

"Oh, great." Hiccup said.

"The one time I wish I brought my sword." Ragnar said.

"We'll have to get to the forge to cut use free." Hiccup said.

"Well, let's try and do this without anyone knowing." Ragnar said.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup and Ragnar were in the village. A Viking guard walked towards them both Hiccup and Ragnar did their best to hide Toothless.

"Hiccup, Ragnar." The Viking said and walked by.

Quickly Hiccup, Toothless and Ragnar managed to get to the forge. Toothless had accidently knocked over a bucket that made a noise.

"We're luck my dad's a heavy sleeper." Ragnar said.

"Nevermind that let's hurry and get us free." Hiccup said.

Ragnar nodded and quickly he grabbed some tools and he and Hiccup began to try and free him from Toothless.

"Hey is anyone in there?" Astrid voice called.

"I'll get out there and distract her while you work on the harness." Ragnar said.

In less than a second Ragnar opened the door, ran out and slammed it shut again. From the look on Astrid's face see hadn't seen Toothless.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"I live here." Ragnar reminded.

"Well what was that noise?" Astrid asked.

"I fell out of bed." Ragnar lied.

"That was a lot of noise for someone who fell out of bed." Astrid said.

"What is this twenty questions?" Ragnar asked.

"I normally don't care what people do, but you and Hiccup are acting weird." Astrid noticed. She then looked at him strangely "Well weirder." She added.

Inside the forge Hiccup was trying to free himself from the harness. But then Toothless saw a sheep outside and tried to move forwards to catch it.

"No Toothless leave the sheep alone, bad dragon." Hiccup said. Toothless didn't listen and moved forward which made him drag Hiccup along with him.

"You're just sore that I was right about you." Ragnar said.

Astrid was about to say something but then a noise could be heard in the forge. Before Ragnar could stop here Astrid opened the door but then they looked inside they saw nothing.

"What was that noise?" Astrid asked.

"Probably my dad rolling over in his sleep. Now if your finish your interrogating will you please leave." Ragnar said in angry tone. He then entered the forge and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was to close."


	9. Everything We Know Is Wrong

It was morning at the docks and out of all the ships that sail to find the nest only one returned badly damaged the sails had gaping holes in them and the hull had been scorched by countless fire blasts.

The Vikings that stand behind helped the others of the ruined ship. As Stoick got off the boat Gobber went up to him.

"I trust you found the nest at least." Gobber asked.

"Not even close." Stoick muttered.

"Uh, excellent." Gobber said.

"I hope you had better success than me." Stoick asked.

"Well, if by success you mean that yer parenting troubles are over then yes." Gobber said. Stoick stopped confused and then there was an uproar of voices.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved!" A women said.

"Out with the old and in with the new. Right!" A man said.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Another man said.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" Another man said.

"He's gone?" Stoick asked Gobber cautiously.

"Well, yeah most afternoons with Ragnar." Gobber said as they walked back to the village. "But who can blame him, I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans!"

"Hiccup?" Stoick said shocked.

"Who would have thought it eh, he has this way with the beasts." Gobber said smiling.

After hearing this Stoick could only smile.

* * *

On that same day both Hiccup and Ragnar were on a cliff with Toothless ready to fly for real.

"You know Astrid was this close to discover Toothless last night." Ragnar said holding his hand out with his finger and thumb a few centimetres apart.

"I know we were very lucky but right now let's focus on getting Toothless in the air." Hiccup said climbing on Toothless' back.

"You're sure that this is going to work." Ragnar said climbing on Toothless' back as well.

"Don't worry with all the testing we've done Toothless should fly like well a dragon." Hiccup said. He then turned to face Ragnar. "You do bring the cheat sheet didn't you?"

"Yeah, here you go." Ragnar said handing him a sheet of paper. "I just hope you can memorise it."

"Don't worry besides from your dreams both me and Toothless will be flying through the air." Hiccup reminded him as he clipped the cheat sheet to the saddle.

"That doesn't meaning that there won't be any hiccup along the way pardon the expression." Ragnar said.

"Well, if you want to jump off be my guest." Hiccup said.

"And miss this, you're joking." Ragnar said smiling.

"You know sometimes I don't get you." Hiccup said.

"That's a fair criticism." Ragnar said. Hiccup just shook his head and they began to fly in the air.

"Okay, there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup said once they were in the air as he patted Toothless behind the ear. He then looked on the cheat sheet to find the right position. "Uh, Position three-no four."

Hiccup looked down at the stirrup and moved his foot making the tail fin swing out. Toothless swiftly turned left as he, Hiccup and Ragnar started flying over the ocean.

"So far so good." Ragnar said holding onto the saddle for dear life.

"Alright, it's go time." Hiccup said and made Toothless dive downwards. "Come on buddy, come on!" He encouraged as Toothless' wing tip touched the surface of the water. Ragnar looked up as they flew underneath an arch and smiled as some seagulls flew above them. "Yes it worked." Hiccup grinned as Toothless flew upwards and ended up hitting another sea stack. "Ah, sorry." He apologized then he hit into sea stack. "That was my fault."

"Watch, what you're doing." Ragnar said.

Toothless glared slightly up at Hiccup and slapped him in the face with his right ear. Ragnar then hit him in the head. "Ow!" Hiccup winced rubbing his cheek and the top of his head.

"Alright I get it. Let's see four-no three." Hiccup said looking at the cheat sheet. Toothless let out a roar of excitement as he started flying upwards into the sky. "Yeah!" Hiccup cheered. "Go baby!"

"I've seen myself flying on a dragon in my dreams for a long time but doing it for real it's amazing." Ragnar said smiling.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hiccup agreed. "The wind in my-" Before could finish a powerful gust of blow the cheat sheet of the saddle. "Cheat sheet stop!"

As Toothless flew above the clouds Hiccup was able to grab the sheet but his harness clipped off. Then all three of them started to fall straight down screaming.

"Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods." Hiccup yelled as they fell.

"Care down Hiccup you can't come to any harm when you falling." Ragnar said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Well it's the landing you have to worry about." Ragnar said.

"You're not helping." Hiccup said.

"Okay, then how about we try to get to Toothless before we become a sticky mess on the ground." Ragnar said.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar made their way to Toothless. But getting back on the saddle was not easy with Toothless spinning around and around which was prove when Hiccup got slapped in the face with Toothless' tail. Finally Hiccup managed to get make on the saddle and clipped his harness back on Hiccup then grabbed Ragnar's hand and pulled him back on the saddle.

But they were still falling pretty fast. But at the last second Toothless spread out his wings and tried to make the fall slower. As Toothless screeched Hiccup and Ragnar screamed too.

"Hiccup hurry up." Ragnar said as they came closer to a bunch of sea stack.

Hiccup glanced down at the sheet one more time and he threw it away and started working the stirrup again. As Toothless started flying again Hiccup kept switching the positions of the tail fin and was swiftly able to guide Toothless and Ragnar out of the sea stack without hitting them.

It wasn't long until they found their way out of the fog and rocks and were flying back over the ocean. Ragnar managed to open his eyes and saw they were out of danger.

"You did it!" Ragnar said amazed.

"You don't have to sound so surprised." Hiccup said he then threw his hands in the air. "Yeah!" Toothless roared with a smile on his face and shot a plasma blast in front of them in excitement. "Oh come on."

* * *

Eventually Hiccup, Ragnar, and Toothless landed on a small island for a break. Hiccup's face was covered in dirt from the plasma blast and his hair was blown back out of his face and was stuck that way. His clothes were also a little burnt too. Ragnar didn't look as bad as Hiccup but the ends of his clothes were burnt and his hair was singed in a couple of places.

Both Hiccup and Ragnar were firing some fish on sticks over a fire as Toothless eat a whole pail of fish. Toothless then regurgitated a fish head and looked up at Hiccup.

"Uh, no thanks I'm good." Hiccup said raising his own fish.

"Same here." Ragnar said.

Eventually a four Terrible Terrors landed on the island. Toothless growled at them moving his fish closer to himself. One of the Terrors was able to grab the fish head before blasting fire at another Terror that tried to eat it.

Toothless then noticed one of the fish was moving and saw that one of the Terrible Terrors pulling it away. Toothless growled as grabbed the fish with his mouth fighting over it with the Terrible Terror before he ate the fish quickly. As the Terrible Terror got ready to breathe fire Toothless beat him to it and shot a small plasma blast into its mouth. The Terrible Terror flopped onto the ground and started stumbling around.

"Not so fireproof on the inside are you." Ragnar noticed.

"There you go." Hiccup said and he threw the Terrible Terror a fish.

Immediately the Terrible Terror ate it and then it sat down next to Hiccup and curled up beside him. Hiccup stared down at the Terrible Terror amazed at it. Then all of a sudden the Toothless and the Terrible Terrors raised their heads and the Terrible Terrors flew off.

"What the matter bud?" Hiccup asked.

"I think it has to do something with that." Ragnar said pointing.

Hiccup looked at where Ragnar was pointing and his mouth fell wide open. Flying towards them was a dragon wearing some kind of incomplete bone armour. It was around about twenty-five or thirty feet in height, and no more than sixty feet in length from nose to tail, with an impressive twenty foot wingspan. It had an elongated neck, and a mouth of sharp teeth, with bones outside added to it. Its body was coloured a pale green scale of sorts, but mostly it was covered in bones. Some bones covered the outer side of its legs, while some bone spikes adorned its knee joints and armoured its already sharp toe claws. Covering the chest was a bone made chest guard, and on its back, a massive bone collection forming spikes on its back, as well as two sides of a jaw adorning its shoulders. Covering the bone parts of its wings, were sharp bones as well. Completely covering its tail were more bones, and the tip was a mace made entirely of different bones; sharp or blunt. Covering its neck, more bones, and from upper and lower jaw, each was covered by the top of a dragon's skull. The top skull however, had horns on it. On the lower skull jaw, the sharp teeth already added to its sharpened gnaw, and on both skull pieces, one horn was present on both sides. The dragon looked down upon them with its green cat eyes.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a Boneknapper we saw a picture of it in the Dragon Manual." Ragnar said. The Boneknapper looked like it was about to roar. But when it did no sound came out. "A dragon with no roar that's new."

"Great so what are we going to do?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm going to see if I can train it." Ragnar said walking towards the Boneknapper.

"You sure about this?" Hiccup asked.

"No! But in my dreams I saw myself riding a Boneknapper." Ragnar said. Once was about a few feet away from it the Boneknapper seemed to be very interested in Ragnar and sniffing him. "Is there something you want." The Boneknapper then started to move closer to Ragnar. "Let's Boneknappers will stop at nothing to get the perfect suit of armour which is made from dragon bones of course."

Ragnar then pulled a bone from his leather armour and threw it at the Boneknapper. At that point the Boneknapper used its claws on its wings to place the bone on itself.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"I gave him what he wanted. He was after the dragon bone my dad gave me last year." Ragnar said. At that point the Boneknapper approached Ragnar and began to snuggle Ragnar with its nose. "Guess I've just made a new friend. I think I'll call you Skull."

Hiccup just stared at Ragnar petting Skull like he was dreaming. "Everything we know about dragons is wrong." Hiccup said staring.


	10. Getting to Kill the Dragon

Later that night after leaving both Toothless and Skull at the cove Hiccup and Ragnar returned to the village. They were both at Hiccup's workshop at the forge think what happened that evening.

Once they heard someone enter the room they saw Stoick entering the room. At once they both got up and quickly covered the designs of Toothless' tail fin the best they could.

"Dad! Your back." Hiccup said.

"My dad is not here." Ragnar said.

"I know." Stoick said as he entered through the door which was a bit small for him. "I came looking for you Hiccup."

"You did!" Hiccup said quickly closing his notebook.

"Ragnar would you leave us." Stoick ordered. Ragnar then walked out of the room. Once Ragnar left Stoick turned to Hiccup. "You've been keeping secrets."

"Uh… I… I have?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick said glaring.

"I… I don't know… what you're talking about…" Hiccup said now getting nervous.

"Nothing happened on this island without me hearing about it." Stoick said. Stoick then marched towards Hiccup. "So let's talk about that dragon."

"Oh gods… Dad I'm so sorry… I was going to tell you… I… I just didn't know how to…" Hiccup said in a weak reply. Stoick then began to laugh and Hiccup began to join in. Once he stopped he looked at Stoick confused. "So you're not upset?"

"What? I was hoping for this!" Stoick said with joy.

"You... were?" Hiccup said confused.

"And believe me it only gets better! Just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time and mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling" Stoick said giving Hiccup a punch on the shoulder which almost knocked him off his feet. "You really had me going there, son! All those years of the worst Viking Berk the Hairy Hooligan ever had. Odin it was rough and to tell the truth I almost gave up on you. And all the while you've been holding out on me oh Thor almighty! This just proves that the dreams Ragnar had been having are coming true." Stoick then pulled up a chair and sat on it with relief. "With you doing so well in the ring we finally have something in common to talk about."

They then both looked at each other both of them not saying a word. After about ten seconds of awkward silence Stoick then pulled out a Viking helmet.

"Oh... I uh brought for you something to keep you safe in the ring." Stoick said giving it to Hiccup.

"Uh wow thanks." Hiccup said looking at it.

"Argh your mother would have wanted you to have it." Stoick said. Hiccup then placed a hand on the top of it. "It's half for her breast plate." Hiccup quickly removed his hand and looked at Stoick. "Matching set." Stoick said as he tapped his helmet. "Keeps her close you know. Wear it proudly you deserve it. You held your end of the deal."

Hiccup looked at his dad and placed it the helmet on the desk and then gave a fake yawn.

"Well I should really get to bed." Hiccup said.

"Yes yes… Good talk… and I'll see you tomorrow morning." Stoick said as if he was also glad for the end of the tense moment and left the room. Once Stoick left Ragnar entered.

"I saw you've got a problem now." Ragnar said.

"Now what I'm I going to do?" Hiccup said.

"I don't know that's something you'll have to think about yourself." Ragnar said.

Hiccup just looked at the helmet that his father gave him.

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Astrid were at the arena competing for the chance to kill a Monstrous Nightmare. As everyone watched Hiccup and Astrid were hiding against a wall away from a Gronkle. As Astrid peeked from behind the wall and looked straight at Hiccup.

"Stay out of my way." Astrid threatened as she pulled down Hiccup shield. "I'm winning this thing."

"Good please by all means." Hiccup said after Astrid left before looking up at the audience.

Meanwhile Astrid ducked behind one of the walls gripping her axe tightly.

"This time, this time for sure." Astrid said to herself, before she let out a battle cry and started charging forwards but she stopped when she saw the Gronkle in front of Hiccup just lying there. As the audience cheered Astrid became furious. "NO!" She screamed stomping her foot on the ground. "No! Son of a Half Troll, Rat-Eating, Sludge Bucket...!" She cursed to herself swinging around her axe.

"Wait!" Stoick ordered.

"Uh later..." Hiccup muttered as he tried to walk away.

"No not so fast." Gobber said pulling him back with his hook.

"Um I'm kinda late for-" Hiccup said trying to think of a excess.

"What!" Astrid demanded as she pointed the tip of her axe at Hiccup's throat. "You're late for what exactly?" She hissed. Then out of nowhere Ragnar used his bow to disarm Astrid.

"Here's two words of advice Astrid. One accept that you were defeated and two never ever threaten my best friend." Ragnar suggested.

"Alright quiet down the Elder has decided" Stoick said once the crowd stopped cheering.

Gobber raised his hook over Astrid but the Elder Gothi shook her head. When Gobber pointed down at Hiccup Gothi nodded and the audience cheered once more. Hiccup winced at the decision and looked at Ragnar with his face asking 'what do I do?' but Ragnar just shrugged say he didn't have an idea. Once they both looked at Astrid her face looked like she was ready to kill Hiccup on the spot.

"You've done it! You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said as the Viking teens came down and Hiccup was lifted onto Fishlegs' shoulder.

"That's my boy." Stoick yelled from the audience with pride.

"Yeah I can't wait." Hiccup said without much enthusiasm. "I'm so..."

* * *

"...leaving. We're leaving." Hiccup said. Hiccup was wearing his harnesses and Ragnar was carrying his bow, a quiver full of arrows and his sword. Both of them were carrying a basket with some of their belongings inside. "Let's pack up," Hiccup called out to Toothless, who they haven't seen yet. "Looks like the three of us are taking a little vacation...forever." He added and turned to face Ragnar. "You don't have to come with me."

"Of course I had to come you think I'll leave my best friend out there alone." Ragnar said.

Hiccup smiled and placed his basket down. Up once the two of them looked up they saw noticed Astrid sitting on a rock in front of him sharpening her axe which made them more nervous than they were before.

"Ah! What the-!" Hiccup yelled as he stumbled backwards. "Um uh...what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on." Astrid said as she jumped off the rock and confronted Hiccup and Ragnar. "No one just gets as good as you especially you. Now start talking." She demanded. "Are you training with someone? Is Ragnar the one you're training with? What are the two of you up to? It better not involve this." She kept asking as she yanked on Hiccup's harness.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Ragnar said.

"No this looks really bad, but you see this is...uh," Hiccup stammered then Astrid heard some rustling and shoved him down. "Uh you're right! You're right." Hiccup stood back up, and was trying to stop Astrid. "I'm through with the lies. I've been making...outfits."

"And I've been helping him out with dragon train I mean is it a crime to help your best friend?" Ragnar asked.

"So there you have it. Time for every to know so just drag me back go ahead." Hiccup said. Instead Astrid just twisted Hiccup's arm and made him drop on the ground. "Ow!" Hiccup winced as he sat up. "Why would you do that?"

"That's for the lies." Astrid said as she kicked him back down. "And that's..." She started then she bounced the butt of her axe on Hiccup's lower stomach making him hug his guts in pain. "...for everything else."

"Well that could have gone better." Ragnar said. Astrid then punched him in the stomach.

"That's for disarming me." Astrid said. Suddenly Astrid heard a growl and looked across the lake to see Toothless and Skull. "Get down!" She gasped as she threw herself, Hiccup and Ragnar on to the ground.

Toothless and Skull growled and they charged towards them and got ready to attack Astrid who stood up and raised her axe.

"No!" Hiccup yelled as he shoved Astrid down and threw away her axe. "It's okay it's okay she's a friend." He tried to tell Toothless as Ragnar tried to do the same to Skull and they calmed down slightly. "It's okay you just scared them." Hiccup said while he was holding back Toothless.

"I scared them!" Astrid exclaimed stumbling backwards before she got curious. "Who are them?"

"Uh Astrid Toothless. Toothless Astrid." Hiccup introduced while Toothless glared at Astrid and snarled at her.

"And this is Skull." Ragnar said holding Skull back. Astrid just shook her head slightly before she glared at Hiccup and Ragnar and ran off.

"Dah duh duh we're dead." Hiccup said blankly Toothless then started walking away. "Whoa where do you think you're going?"

"So what are we going to do now?" Ragnar asked.


	11. Romantic Flight

Astrid was running through the forest, trying to get as far away from the cove as possible and back to the village. As Astrid leapt over a log she felt something grab her. Astrid screamed as she was lifted higher up and looked upwards to see Hiccup riding Toothless.

"Oh, great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is...AAH!" Astrid screamed as she clinged onto Toothless' front leg so she wouldn't fall. Eventually Toothless dropped Astrid on a high tree branch before balancing on the top of the tree itself and bending it. Flying next to them was Ragnar on Skull with a smile on his face. "Hiccup you and Ragnar better get me down from here!" Astrid demanded as she gripped the branch tightly.

"You have to give us a chance to explain." Hiccup said.

"I am NOT listening to anything you two have to say!" Astrid refused.

"Then we won't speak just let me show you." Hiccup said as he reached down for Astrid's hand but Astrid looked away.

"You realise that you don't have much of a choices." Ragnar reminded.

Astrid she sighed in defeat. She started climbing onto the branch, before she grabbed Hiccup's hand and climbed onto the back of the saddle.

"Now get me down." Astrid ordered.

"Toothless down gently." Hiccup said and turned to look at Astrid. "See nothing to be afraid of."

As Toothless spread his wings a mischievous look came across the dragon's face. Toothless took to the skies and flew higher up with Astrid's screams her lungs off.

"Well, he certainly has away with girls." Ragnar said looking at them.

"Toothless what is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" Hiccup shouted as Astrid grabbed hold of his face. "Uh, he's not usually like this." Hiccup said as Astrid readjusted her grip on his torso instead. Toothless then began to fold his wings. "Oh no!" He muttered Toothless then dropped like a stone.

Toothless flew back up and out of the water, before he dived again and jumped up like a dolphin. "Toothless what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled the second they came up again. "We need her to like us!"

Shot up into the sky again and began to spin. "And now we're spinning." Hiccup said blankly as Astrid squeezed Hiccup's waist tightly while screaming "Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." He said dryly and then they started to drop again.

"Okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Astrid said sounding like she was going to cry and burying her head in Hiccup's shoulder. "Just let me off of this thing."

Toothless heard Astrid and he opened his wings again making their ride became smoother. Astrid opened up her eyes as Toothless flew up into the clouds and she stared in amazement at the sky. Hesitating slightly Astrid raised her hand as they ran through the clouds and smiled as the moisture runs down her bare arm. She then extended the other one, to and closed her eyes to savouring the feeling. Hiccup and Astrid watched as Toothless slowly spun around and dived through the clouds to reveal the night sky.

Hiccup glanced behind him and watched as Astrid smiled at the Northern Lights that appeared in the sky a small smile appearing on his own face. Eventually Toothless flew past the clouds to reveal Berk sitting on the horizon, being lit up by room lights and torches from guard posts making the entire island shine like the stars. As Astrid looked down at the island she hugged Hiccup's waist and placed her head on his shoulder which made Hiccup smile.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and realised for the first time in all the years she knew him that she was wrong about him. He wasn't the scrawny weakling she always thought he was instead he was a strong hearted and brave Viking she ever met.

"Alright I admit it this is pretty cool. It's amazing... he's amazing." Astrid admitted smiling down at Toothless and patting his neck. "So what now? Hiccup you're final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to...kill a dragon." Astrid asked whispered the last part.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup sighed.

"Well you better think of something." A voice said. They looked up and saw Ragnar flying towards them on Skull.

"I worried what happened to you." Hiccup said.

"Well I thought you two wanted to be left alone while you were having a such a romantic flight." Ragnar said.

"Wait, you were spying on us!" Astrid asked blushing.

"So what if I was it's not like this was my first time seeing this scene and by the way you guys make a cute couple." Ragnar said smiling.

"What you mean to tell me that you saw that in your dreams Astrid followed us and found both Toothless and Skull and you didn't tell me." Hiccup asked annoyed.

"There's just something I can't say and I don't know when or where they happen it's like trying to remember a dream you had last night it's not always clear." Ragnar explained.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked confused. After a few minutes of explain everything about his dreams Astrid looked at him shocked. "So you have these small visions of the future in your dreams and you've being drawing them out and gave about half of them to Stoick and Gobber."

"Yeah, pretty much." Ragnar said.

Then Toothless' and Skull's pupils became slits before they dove into the clouds.

"Toothless what's happening?" Hiccup asked as they flew deeper into the clouds. "What is it?"

"I don't know but I don't thing we're going to like it." Ragnar said.

Toothless and Skull continued to fly with Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar. Then they saw a Monstrous Nightmare lurched out from the fog on our right with a growl. A huge fish was clutched in its claws.

"Get down!" Hiccup ordered and the three of them pressed themselves down as far as they could.

Then all of a sudden hundreds of different dragons came out of nowhere carrying food with them in the same direction as they were heading.

"What going on?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know Toothless you and Skull need to get us out of here bud." Hiccup said. Toothless and Skull just ignored the order and kept on flying.

"It's almost like their hypnotised." Ragnar said.

"What could hypnotise a dragon?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Ragnar said.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kills." Hiccup said.

"Um… what does that make us?" Astrid whispered nervously.

As they flew in deeper into the fog it began to clear and they saw a tall, dark mountain rising up from a barren island. Rivers of lava trickled down its slopes, and smoke billowed from its top. Upon seeing this island the dragons speed up. They dived into a huge rock tunnel carved into the side of the volcano.

"We must be in Helheim's Gate. We're in the Dragon Nest." Ragnar said.

"What my dad would give to find this." Hiccup muttered.

The dragons ahead of them were diving down toward the hole and dropping their prey in. Just before they reached the hole Toothless swooped close to the mist and then suddenly shot upwards and carved a wide turn up towards the top of the cave. He landed on a hidden rock ledge and retreated into the shadows. They watched as all the dragons dropped their food down into the hole.

"Satisfying to know our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup muttered.

"They're not eating any of it." Astrid said.

"But why?" Ragnar asked.

Then a Gronkle spit a small fish into the hole. Suddenly there was a huge roar and a giant dragon's head shot out of the red mist at the bottom of the hole and ate the Gronkle whole.

"What is that?" Astrid gasped as hers, Hiccup's and Ragnar's eyes widened then the giant dragon roared and all the other dragons hid.

"It's a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus I thought they were just a myth. But at this moment let's call it the Red Death." Ragnar said.

"Toothless you and Skull have to get us out of here." Hiccup whispered. Both Toothless and Skull gave no response. Then the Red Death's nostrils furiously working it then turned its head toward them. Its eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Now!" Hiccup yelled.

This time both Toothless and Skull flew away right at the last second just before the Red Death's jaws lunged at them. At that moment all the dragons roared and flew out of the mountain. As the Red Death rose up and tried to catch Toothless and Skull again it ended up biting a Hideous Zippleback and ate it instead.

* * *

A few minutes later Toothless and Skull were flying back to the cove with Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar on their back talking about what they just saw.

"Now it totally makes sense," Astrid said as they landed. "It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them."

"Yeah, she does seemed to have some hypnotic control over the dragons. But our bond of trust with Toothless and Skull seemed to break her control over them." Ragnar said after they landed.

"Come on let's find your dad." Astrid said to Hiccup, as she started running.

"No!" Hiccup said as he stopped Astrid. "Not yet. They'll kill Toothless and Skull."

"He's right Astrid if we tell them that we've found the Dragon Nest we'll have to explain how we found it. We have to think this through carefully." Ragnar said.

"Guys we've just discovered the dragon's nest! The thing we've been after since the Hairy Hooligans first sailed here seven generations ago! And… and you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragons are you serious?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

Hiccup turned around to face Astrid he wore a serious look on his face. "Yes." He said with strength in his voice.

Astrid expression changed and became more softener. She looked at Hiccup and realised that both Toothless and Skull won't pets but friends.

"Okay." Astrid said quietly. "Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hiccup said.

"Okay." Astrid said. Then a second later she punched Hiccup hard in the shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup rubbed his arm before he glanced over at Toothless and Ragnar who were by the edge of the lake with Skull staring at him.

"Don't look at me mate you're on your own." Ragnar said.

Astrid then brushed her bangs out of her face she grabbed Hiccup and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "That's for...everything else." She added she then turned to face Ragnar. "You were right you I never had a real friend until today. And here I always thought that Hiccup was lucky to have you for a friend and now I see that you're lucky to have him for a friend."

Astrid then ran off back to the village. As Hiccup watched Astrid leave with a small smile he noticed Freida and Toothless stand next to him with smirks on their faces.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at them before walking away and sitting on a rock.

"Hiccup before you make a decision there's something I've got to tell you." Ragnar said.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Before I drew out my dreams I had a vision of you and Toothless fighting the Red Death." Ragnar said.

"And now you tell me." Hiccup snapped.

"I already gave you the reasons why." Ragnar snapped. Then his face fell. "But in that same fight I saw you falling into some kind of inferno."

"Are you saying that if I go to face that thing I'll die?" Hiccup said eyes widened.

"I'm not sure at the time I thought it was a nightmare I only knew that it was a vision of the future a few minutes ago. The point is I'm not sure if you'll survive you're not." Ragnar said closing his eyes.

"Thanks for the warning." Hiccup said.

"It's not like you're going to die anyway your just too stubborn to die." Ragnar said.

They both then laughed.


	12. Final Exam

The next day was Hiccup's Final Exam for Dragon Training. There was a huge crowd all around the arena cheering their heads off. Stoick then approached the crowd and looked at them.

"Well I can show my face in public again!" Stoick joked making everyone laugh. Once the crowd died down Stoick continued. "If anyone had told me that within a few short weeks Hiccup would go from being… well Hiccup to placing first in dragon training then I would've tied them to a mast and shipped them off for fear they'd gone mad!" The crowd roared again with laughter to which Stoick finished. "And you all know it too!" Hiccup was standing at the entrance listing to everything his father was saying which was making him feel guilty. "But here we are and no one is more surprised or more proud than I am. Today my boy becomes a Viking. Today he becomes one of us!"

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid warned as she and Ragnar walked up behind Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said looking up at his father.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this. I have to try." Hiccup said. He then turned to face them. "Astrid, Ragnar if anything goes wrong just make sure they don't find Toothless and."

"I will." Astrid promised.

"And so do I." Ragnar said.

"Just promise me it won't go wrong." Astrid said.

"Wish I could but you know that for us Vikings it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup said.

"Then good luck you're going to need it." Ragnar said.

Gobber then appeared and walked over to Hiccup. "It's time Hiccup knock them dead." He said.

Hiccup walked into the arena and placed his helmet on his head while the crowd cheered. The gate then closed behind him Astrid and Ragnar looked at him from the other side of the gate. Hiccup walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a shield and a small dagger.

"I would have gone for the hammer." Stoick said. Taking a deep breath Hiccup turned to face the gate.

"I'm ready." Hiccup said.

Hiccup watched as one of the Vikings pulled on a rope and opened up the gate. In an instant the Monstrous Nightmare burst out already on fire along with the doors of the gate. The Monstrous Nightmare jumped onto the walls of the arena and started running around them. It even blew fire that melted a section of the bars.

As the Monstrous Nightmare continued to scurry around the arena as if trying to find a way out the fire on its body eventually went out before the Nightmare glared down at Hiccup and got ready to face him.

"Go on Hiccup give it to him!" A Viking yelled.

Hiccup slowly walked backwards while the Nightmare crept forwards, and eventually dropped his knife and shield.

"Hey, it's okay it's okay," Hiccup said told the Monstrous Nightmare gently. As the Monstrous Nightmare growled Hiccup's hands moved to his helmet and removed it. "I'm not one of them." He said throwing his helmet on the ground making several Vikings gasps.

"Stop the fight," Stoick ordered as he stood up.

"No! I need you all to see this." Hiccup insisted as he slowly reached forwards almost touching the Monstrous Nightmare. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I said stop the fight!" Stoick bellowed banging his hammer on the bars.

The moment that Stoick hit the bars Monstrous Nightmare's eyes became slits and tried to bit Hiccup's hand off. Luckily Hiccup managed to get it out of the way just in time. Unluckily the Monstrous Nightmare started chasing Hiccup around the arena.

"Out of my way." Stoick ordered running to the entrance.

Both Astrid and Ragnar watched in horror as the Monstrous Nightmare chased him around.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

"We got to get in there." Ragnar said.

Astrid then grabbed an axe from the wall and used it to open up the gate a little. Then she and Ragnar crawled underneath the gate and ran into the arena. Hiccup ran to grab a shield from the rack. But the Monstrous Nightmare charged right through knocking all the weapons all over the place.

Meanwhile Stoick managed to get to the entrance and pulled the front gate open and began to work getting the next one open.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She then grabbed a hammer and threw it at the Monstrous Nightmare's face. The Monstrous Nightmare then looked at them.

"Great now he's after us." Ragnar said and fired an arrow at it.

The arrow landed in the Monstrous Nightmare's chest but it didn't stop him from charging at them. Both Astrid and Ragnar then began to run away from it.

"This way!" Stoick yelled after opening up the gate as Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar started running forwards.

Astrid and Ragnar were able to get to the gate safely but the Monstrous Nightmare blew fire in the gate's direction making Hiccup run the other way. Eventually the Monstrous Nightmare pinned Hiccup with his foot and growled down at him.

Suddenly everybody heard a screeching roar and turned around to see Toothless fly over them. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the bars that destroyed them before flying through and landing in the arena. As the smoke in the arena cleared everyone saw Toothless attacking the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Night Fury!" Gobber gasped.

The Monstrous Nightmare reached back with its jaws trying to bite Toothless. Toothless pull on the Monstrous Nightmare's neck and send it tumbling down on top of him. After a brief struggle Toothless managed to kick the Monstrous Nightmare off of him.

The Monstrous Nightmare roared and Toothless roared back stopping the Monstrous Nightmare from getting anywhere close to Hiccup. The Monstrous Nightmare reluctantly retreated backing into the shadows of its cage.

Once Toothless was able to get the Monstrous Nightmare to back off Hiccup started shoving Toothless. "Alright Toothless go get out of here." Hiccup ordered. Hiccup looked up and saw all the Viking grab their weapons and jump into the arena. ""Go! Go!" Hiccup exclaimed, until he saw his dad grab an axe. "No! Dad he won't hurt you!"

Toothless watched as Stoick charged forwards before he growled and charged at him knock two warriors away. He then tackled Stoick to the ground.

"Toothless, stop!" Hiccup cried watching as Toothless roared and got ready to kill his dad. "No...NO!"

Toothless heard Hiccup and looked down at him as his pupils became large again. Suddenly the rest of the Vikings ran over and pinned down Toothless.

"No please!" Hiccup begged trying to run forwards but Astrid and Ragnar held him back. "Don't hurt him!"

Once Stoick stood up he glared down at the poor Night Fury. "Put it with the others."

* * *

After the incident at the arena Stoick dragged Hiccup over to the Great Hall.

"I should've known, I should've seen the signs." Stoick grumbled. "We had a deal!"

"I know we did but that was before I...ah it's all so messed up." Hiccup said trying to find the right words.

"So everything in the ring? A trick?! A lie!" Stoick realized. He then looked away from Hiccup. "When I saw Ragnar's visions this is not what I excepted. And now I find out he was hiding important information."

"I screwed up." Hiccup admitted. "I should've told you. I just...I...take this out on me. Be mad at me. But please just don't hurt Toothless or drag Ragnar into this."

"The dragon that what your worried about. Not the people you almost killed." Stoick said with disgust.

"He was just protecting me he's not dangerous!" Hiccup insisted.

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick yelled.

"And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup yelled back. "They're just trying to defend themselves." He said, as he watched his dad pace back and forth. "They raid us because they have to. If they don't bring enough food back they get eaten themselves. There's something else on their island dad. It's a dragon the size-."

"Island?" Stoick repeated. "So you've been to their nest?"

"Did I say nest?"

"How did you find it?" Stoick demanded.

"I-I didn't find it." Hiccup insisted as he stepped backwards. "Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." He stated then he saw the look on his dad's face. ""Please Dad no! You… you don't know what you're up against it's like nothing you've ever seen!" Stoick just ignored Hiccup and pushed him aside. "Dad I swear you can't win this one!" Hiccup tried to tell his father before running up to him. "For once in your life will you please listen to me!"

Stoick just shoved Hiccup to the ground. "You're throwing your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He said with disappointment leaving Hiccup behind. "Ready the ships!"


	13. Something Crazy

Later during the day Hiccup watched as Stoick and the rest of the Vikings set sail for the Dragon's Nest taking a chained up Toothless on the boats to guide them. Once they disappeared from sight Astrid and Ragnar walked up to him.

"It's a mess." Astrid said in a soft voice. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. You're father, your tribe, one of two of your best friends."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said dryly. "Why couldn't I have just killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? Would've been better for everyone."

"Yep the rest of us would've done it." Astrid nodded turning to face Hiccup. "...so why didn't you?"

"Yeah, I would like to know myself." Ragnar said.

Hiccup just shrugged turning away from Astrid and Ragnar. "I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Astrid said.

"Yeah, because you had Toothless at your mercy." Ragnar said.

"Why is this important to you two all of a sudden?" Hiccup asked getting annoyed.

"Cause we want to remember what you say right now." Astrid said.

"Oh for the love of-." Hiccup groaned. "I was a coward. I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon."

"You said wouldn't that time." Astrid noticed.

"Whatever! I wouldn't!" Hiccup exclaimed, getting annoyed. "Three hundred years and I'm the first Hairy Hooligan that wouldn't kill a dragon!"

After a small moment of silence both Astrid and Ragnar looked at each other and nodded.

"First to ride one though and no Hairy Hooligan ever dared to do that probably no Viking either." Astrid pointed out.

"You know Hiccup it's easy to take a life but sparing one especially when said life is a dragon takes a lot of courage." Ragnar said.

Hiccup turned to face them and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now." Astrid said.

"I've known you for too long Hiccup and I know you're going to do something. The question is what?" Ragnar said.

"Eh probably something stupid." Hiccup shrugged

"Good but you've already done that." Astrid said.

"Then something crazy." Hiccup said.

They watched as Hiccup ran back to the village a smile appearing on their faces.

"That's more like it." Astrid said.

"You go and get some more help." Ragnar said running to the village as well.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

"I'm going to bring a friend." Ragnar said.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and the over Viking had reached Helheim's Gate and were entering the fog.

"Sound your positions and stay with in ear shot." Stoick ordered.

"Listen Stoick I was overhearing some of the men just now, and some of them… not me… are wondering what it is we are up to here. Not me of course I know you always the man with the plan but some… not me… are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all and what it might be?" Gobber asked nervously as they travelled deeper into the fog.

"We find the nest and take it." Stoick said.

"Ah of course send them running the old Viking fall back nice and simple." Gobber said. Stoick then noticed Toothless was twitching.

"Shhh!" Stoick ordered. Stoick then moved to the rudder. "Step aside." He ordered and grabbed the rudder. Toothless then started to move his head and Stoick moved the rudder so the ship would go the same way.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was at the arena standing in front of the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. Then he heard a noise and saw that Astrid had brought the other Viking teens.

"If you're here to get eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." Fishlegs said.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadliest weapon," Tuffnut said stepping up to Hiccup. "It's me."

Suddenly Tuffnut was punched by Snotlout. "I love this plan!" Snoutlout grinned until Ruffnut shoved him away.

"You're crazy." Ruffnut said smiling flirtatiously at Hiccup and leaning forwards slightly. "I like that."

Luckily, Astrid grabbed Ruffnut's helmet horn and pulled her away from Hiccup. "So what is the plan?"

"Yeah where's that geek Ragnar is he too scared to show up." Snotlout said.

Suddenly a huge shadow covered them. They all looked up and saw Ragnar riding Skull and enter the arena.

"Say hello to my little friend." Ragnar said as he jumped off Skull's neck. The Viking teens just stared at him eyes widened and mouths open. "Say hello to Skull."

"That is awesome." Tuffnut said.

"So Hiccup this plan of yours does it lead to agonising pain, certain death and has a little chance of succeeding?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Hiccup said.

"Good I was almost worried for a moment." Ragnar said.

"Guys you don't have to do this it's my fault and you don't have to get involved." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup it's a bit late for that and you're not doing this alone." Astrid said.

"Hiccup I'm not trying to stop you but you know what might happen." Ragnar said.

"I know but that's not going to stop me." Hiccup said.

"What are you two talking about?" Astrid asked.

After telling the Viking teens about his dreams and the one about Hiccup falling into an inferno they looked at them with blank faces.

"You mean you can see into the future?" Fishlegs said.

"Only bit of it in my dreams." Ragnar said.

"That is cool." Snotlout said.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a worried looking face. "You mean to tell me that you might die and you wanted to do it alone." She said in shock.

"Astrid don't try and stop me." Hiccup said. Astrid then punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

"That's for keeping secrets." Astrid said. She then kissed Hiccup on the cheek. "And that's for everything else."

Hiccup looked at the over Viking teens and saw that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were looking at them with eyes wide open, Snotlout looked like he just got punched in the face and both Ragnar and Fishlegs just smiled.

"So what's the first step of your master plan?" Ragnar asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and the other Vikings were still sailing into Helheim's Gate. Soon they pasted a Viking ship trapped in the rocks.

"Oh I was wondering where that went." Gobber joked. They kept sailing on until they hit ground.

"Stay low and ready your weapons." Stoick said. Then he and Gobber looked at the cliff and saw a Monstrous Nightmare's tail before it disappeared. "We're here."

"It's nice to know that Ragnar's visions our coming true." Gobber said.

"True but he still held back some important information." Stoick muttered.

"But you know Stoick if it weren't for him and Hiccup we couldn't of found the nest." Gobber said.

"Nothing is going to change my mind Gobber." Stoick said and jumped off the ship and landed on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had unlocked the Monstrous Nightmare's cage and slowly backed up as the Monstrous Nightmare advanced with his hand held in front of just in front of its snout. He slowly led it into the centre of the arena much to the Viking teens' amazement. Snotlout however got nervous and started to pick up the broken end of a spear. Astrid stopped him and shook her head and he dropped it.

As Hiccup Got closer he grabbed Snotlout's shaking hand and pulled it.

"Wait!" Snotlout yelled pulling his hand back. "What are you-?"

"It's okay." Hiccup assured Snotlout grabbing his hand again. "It's okay."

Soon Snotlout's hand replaced Hiccup's hand which was hovering over the Monstrous Nightmare's snout. Eventually the Monstrous Nightmare purred and pressed its snout into Snotlout's hand. Snotlout just grinned and laughed then he noticed Hiccup was walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Snotlout asked.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on," Hiccup said grabbing some rope.

The other Viking teens turned to face their dragons.


	14. Battling the Red Death

At the Dragon's Nest some of the Vikings were placing giant wooden stakes in the ground and building large catapults. The other Vikings were gathered around Stoick who was drawing the battle plan on the ground.

"When we crack this mountain open, all Hell is going to break loose." Stoick said as they all looked up at the mountain.

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber said.

"No matter how this ends it ended today!" Stoick announced.

On Stoick's signal the Vikings released the catapults and fired boulders that created an entrance into the mountain. While some of the Vikings cheered Stoick stepped into the mountain first, hearing the low growls of dragons. Then they lunched a flaming boulder into the mountain and the fire revealed hundreds of dragons on the walls.

With a yell Stoick charged as did the rest of the Vikings into the mountain swinging their weapons wildly as all the dragons flew out of the mountain. They stopped when they realised that the dragons weren't attacking but flying away from the mountain. Toothless watched the dragons fly away he made a whimpering sound and curled up in his chains.

"Is that it?" Gobber asked with a shrug.

"We've done it!" One of the Vikings yelled and all of them cheered.

Stoick looked at ship that Toothless is on and noticed that Toothless was growling and trying to back away. At that moment he realised that something was wrong.

"It isn't over yet!" Stoick yelled as he turned around and faced the inside of the mountain. "Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Suddenly the ground of the mountain started to crack as a loud roar emitted from inside that seemed to shake the island. "Get clear!" Stoick yelled as everyone screamed and started running way.

Rocks and boulders broke off from the mountain as the Red Death's head emerged from inside the mountain. Stoick then realised that this was what Hiccup tried to warn him about and now he wished he listened.

"Beard of Thor what is that?!" Gobber gasped

"Odin help us." Stoick said with his eyes wide open. With a loud roar the Red Death broke out of the mountain. "Catapults!" Stoick ordered.

The Vikings on the catapults fired boulders at the Red Death but they had no effect on her. She crunched on one catapult with her mouth and crushed the others with her paws.

"Get to the ships!" A Viking ordered.

"No!" Stoick warned.

At that moment the Red Death fired a giant stream of fire that set all the ships on fire. Luckily all the Viking on the ships had jumped off but had left trapped Toothless trapped there.

"Smart that one." Gobber muttered.

"I was a fool." Stoick said. He turned to his second in commanded Spitelout. "Lead the men to the fair side of the island." He then ran towards the Red Death and noticed that Gobber was following him. "Gobber go with the men."

"I think I'll stay just in case you think of doing something crazy." Gobber said.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I can give that thing something to hunt." Stoick said.

Gobber grabbed Stoick's arm and clasped his hand. "Then I can double that time."

Stoick smiled and turned to face the Red Death. "Here!" He shouted.

"Oh no, here!" Gobber yelled running towards it as well. Stoick and Gobber ran in the direction of the Red Death and tried to get her attention. Stoick grabbed one of the wooden stakes and threw it which almost hit the Red Death in the eye. "Come on!" Gobber called as the Queen growled. "Bite me!"

"No me!" Stoick yelled.

As the Red Death let out a roar she got hit in the head with a blast of fire. Stoick watched as five dragons emerged from the sky and the Viking teens were on the back of them.

"Ruff, Tuff watch your backs!" Hiccup called from the front of the Deadly Nadder. "Move, Fishlegs!"

Stoick watched in amazement and confusion as the teens rode the dragons from the arena. "Check us out!" Tuffnut yelled to the Viking below who were looking up in amazement. "We're on dragons! We're on dragons! All of us!"

Fishlegs who was carrying a shield and hammer was on the Gronkle which he named Meatlug, Snotlout who also had a shield and hammer rode the Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were riding the Hideous Zippleback which they named Barf and Belch with Ruffnut riding on the left head while Tuffnut was riding on the right head and Astrid was with Hiccup on the back of her Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. Behind him was Ragnar riding on Skull with a quiver full of arrows.

"Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you ever were." Gobber told Stoick, as they looked at the Viking teens. Stoick couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Fishlegs, break it down." Hiccup ordered.

"Okay, heavily armoured skull and tail head made for bashing and crushing. Stay clear of both." Fishlegs said as the Red Death destroyed one of the boats. "Small eyes, large nostrils relies on hearing and smell."

"Lout, Legs see if it has a blind spot. Make some noises and keep it confused." Hiccup told his looking Snotlout and Fishlegs. He then turned to look at Ragnar. "Ragnar see if you can find a weak spot." Then he turned to look at Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut grinned.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffnut said as he turned upside down on Belch's head and made stupid noises.

"Just do what I told you," Hiccup said in an annoyed tone. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he and Astrid flew down to the ships on Stormfly.

"Don't worry we've got it covered." Snotlout assured as he and the others flew towards the Red Death.

As they flew Ragnar went underneath the Red Death and started to fire some arrows. Fishlegs and Snotlout stopped at the side of her head and pulled their shields and hammers. The twins flew in front of the Read Death's face.

"Troll!" Tuffnut laughed.

"Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut grinned.

As the twins flew away the Red Death blew another stream of fire in their direction. Luckily the twins and Barf and Belch were able to avoid it. Meanwhile Fishlegs and Snotlout were in the Red Death's blind spot make some noise. The Red Death then opened four extra eyes and saw them.

"Uh...I don't think this thing has a blind spot!" Fishlegs said panicking.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid were flying over the burning boats to find Toothless. They heard a roar and saw Toothless trying to get himself free.

"There!" Hiccup said pointing.

Stormfly then flew over the burning boat and once they got close Hiccup and Astrid switch positions. Hiccup then jumped on to the burning boat and looked back at Astrid.

"Go help the others." He ordered. He turned to face Toothless and started to pull his muzzle off. "Hold on, hold on."

Once the muzzle was off he grabbed a metal pole and started to try and break the chains.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Snotlout were still making noise. Ragnar appeared riding on Skull with his quiver empty.

"I'm out of arrows and all I did was tickling her." Ragnar yelled.

"Don't worry I think our part of the plan is working!" Snotlout said as he and Fishlegs continued to make noise.

Unfortunately the noise started affecting Meatlug and Hookfang too Hookfang ended up throwing off Snotlout who landed on the Red Death's head's head and lost his hammer and shield while Meatlug started getting dizzy.

"You were saying." Ragnar said.

"I've lost power on the Gronkle! Snotlout do something!" Fishlegs cried as he threw his hammer to Snotlout before he and Meatlug started falling. Luckily, Meatlug landed on his stomach so Fishlegs was right side up. "I'm okay!" He said with relief but then Meatlug toppled over and landed on top of him. "Less okay..."

The Red Death then started to move her paw and was about to crush Fishlug's and Meatlug. Luckily Snotlout managed to get to her eyes

"What's wrong, buddy?" Snotlout asked as he used the hammer to smack the Queen's eyes. "Got something in your eye?"

The Red Death roared and her paw missed Fishlegs and Meatlug by an inch. Astrid and Ragnar flew by and looked at Snotlout slamming his hammber on the Red Death's eyes.

"Yeah! You're the Viking!" Astrid cheered making Snotlout grin.

The Red Death then gave a massive roar and threw Snotlout into the air. Luckily Snotlout was able to grab hold on to one of her scales preventing him from all to his death.

Meanwhile on the boat Hiccup was still trying to free Toothless. But then the Red Death smashed to boat they were on and Toothless started to sink. Hiccup jumped into the water and swam after him trying to free him but eventually Hiccup lost consciousness and started to drown until he was grabbed and dragged up to the surface while Toothless roared.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he saw that he was lying on the ground and standing in front of him was Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup said staring.

Stoick then dove back into the water and swam towards Toothless. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and then Stoick removed the collar that was holding him. The moment he was free he grabbed Stoick and they burst out of the water. Once they were out of the water Toothless dropped Stoick on the ground. Toothless then flew up to a boulder and was gesturing Hiccup to climb on him.

"You got it bud." Hiccup said and climbed on him.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said grabbing Hiccup's arm. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup sighed.

"You don't have to go up there." Stoick insisted.

"We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard." Hiccup reminded him with a smile his face

"I'm proud to call you my son." Stoick said grabbed his son's hand.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup nodded, before he and Toothless shot up into the sky.

"He's up!" Astrid said when she saw Toothless. Then she and the others fly towards the Red Death she then turned to face the twins. "Get Snotlout out of there."

"And let me guess we get the job of distracting her." Ragnar said.

"Yep!" Astrid responded.

"We're on it." The twins said at the same time.

They then began to fight with each other as they got closer to the Red Death. Snotlout saw them and ran up to the Red Death's horn and jumped and was caught in-between the necks of Barf and Belch.

"Can't believe that worked." Tuffnut said.

They all began to fly away from the Red Death. But before Astrid and Stormfly could get away, the Red Death started sucking in and pulled Astrid and Stormfly close towards her mouth.

On the ground the Vikings heard a noise and saw Toothless flying towards the Red Death.

"Night Fury!" A Viking said as they all raised their shields.

"Get down!" Gobber ordered.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast near the Red Dearth's face which knocked Astrid and Stormfly out of the way. Unfortunately Astrid fell off Stormfly and started to scream until Toothless sped over and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless glanced downwards to look at Astrid who had a smile on her face and Toothless smiled a toothless smile too. As Toothless placed Astrid back on the ground she watched as he and Hiccup flew away.

"Go!" She whispered.

"That thing has wings." Hiccup said as he looked down at the Red Death while he and Toothless flew into the sky. "Okay, let's see if she can use them!"

Toothless turned around and started diving and shot a plasma blast at the Red Death. The blast knocked her down to the ground. Everyone watched as the Red Death got up and spread her wings out.

"Think that did it?" Hiccup asked. He looked behind him and saw the Red Death chasing after them. "Well she can fly." Hiccup said.

They flew straight down passing the Vikings and all of them cheered for him. They kept flying but the Red Death smashed through the sea stacks coving the islands waters.

"Okay, Toothless time to disappear!" Hiccup said looking up at the dark grey clouds in the sky. "Come on bud!"

Everyone watched as Hiccup, Toothless and the Red Death flew high into the sky until they couldn't be seen anymore. The Red Death was ready to fire a blast of fire but Hiccup saw it coming.

"Here it comes!" Hiccup said.

The Red Death fired her blast of flames but Hiccup and Toothless avoided it. The Red Death was about to bit them but they got away from her and disappeared into the clouds. She looked around wildly trying to find them and then a few seconds later a plasma blast hit her wings. She turned around but more plasma blast kept hitting her wings again and again. The Red Death let out a roar of frustration as she blew fire everywhere in the sky.

"Watch out!" Hiccup said as they flew by but Toothless' tail fin ended up catching on fire. "Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works." They then flew through one of the holes in the Red Death's wings they made. "Come on it that the best you could do?"

The Red Death looked at them in anger and tried to bit them. But they managed to get away. Toothless started diving back downwards as the Red Death followed them.

"Stay with me buddy we're good. Just a little bit longer." Hiccup encouraged as the Red Death's eyes narrowed. "Hold Toothless." The Red Death got ready to shoot fire. "NOW!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless spun around and shot a fire ball into the Red Death's mouth setting her alight. The Red Death realised what they were trying to do and she spread her wings out bit they got ripped apart thanks from the blasts that Toothless made she landed on the ground creating a large explosion. Just as Hiccup and Toothless were about to get away Toothless' tail fin came off and they saw the Red Death's club like tail was coming towards them.

"No!" Hiccup said pressing down on the stirrup but Toothless' tail fin broke apart. "NO!"

Red Death's tail slammed into them knocking Hiccup out and made him fall off Toothless' saddle. thrown. Toothless roared as he dived down after Hiccup and into the explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Stoick began searching for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hiccup!" He called. "Hiccup! Son!" Stoick cried and in the distance he saw Toothless on the ground bearing moving. As Stoick ran over he noticed that Toothless was still breathing but Hiccup was nowhere to be found and saw that Toothless' tail fin had been ripped off.

"Oh son." Stoick sighed as he kneeled beside Toothless and all the other Vikings walked over behind him. "I did this."

Astrid, Ragnar and Gobber pushed past all the other Vikings and found Stoick in front of Toothless with Hiccup nowhere in sight. All the dragons returned and looked just as sad as all the Vikings. Gobber lowed his head closing his eyes, Astrid looked like she was about to cry and Ragnar fell to knees and started to punch the ground.

"I told him this might happen. I could have stopped him." Ragnar said.

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder. "We both know that nothing you would have said would have changed his mind. I just wish I got to know him better." She said as a tear trickled down her face.

Ragnar looked at Astrid and smiled. "I think you knew him at his best."

Eventually Toothless started to wake up and looked to see Stoick. "I'm so sorry." He said in a small whisper. Toothless looked at Stoick's eyes for a few seconds and lifted his wings open to reveal that Hiccup was inside. "Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed running up to his son and removed his helmet and pressing his ear to his chest. "He's alive! You brought him back alive!"

Everyone started cheering and even the dragons roared in happiness. Stoick smiled down at Toothless and placed his hand on the dragon's head. "Thank you for saving my son."

Gobber walked over to Stoick's side and looked down at Hiccup. "Well...you know most of him."


	15. A New Berk

**Thank you for reading this story. But to let you know I'll be going on holiday on Saturday to it'll be about two weeks before I upload my version of Gift of the Night fury.**

* * *

A week after the battle Hiccup was lying in his bed and Toothless was watching over him. Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Toothless looking down on him.

"Hey to you too, Toothless." Hiccup said as Toothless nudged and licked his face. "I'm happy to see you too bud-AGH!" He winced as Toothless stepped on his chest making him to sit up and looked around.

"I-I'm in my house." Hiccup realized looking back at Toothless. "You're in my house." Toothless began to jump around the room excitedly. "Does Dad know you're in here?" Toothless stopped leaping and perch himself in the rafters.

"Aw Toothless come on…" Hiccup muttered.

Hiccup took off his blanket and looked down at his legs while Toothless jumped off the rafters and looked at Hiccup, who sighed slightly. Hiccup just remained silent as he placed his feet on the ground his new left metal foot making a soft 'clink' noise.

Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to walk he ended up limping and fell only to have Toothless catch him and help him back up.

"Okay thanks bud," Hiccup said as he and Toothless walked downstairs to the front door. Once Hiccup reached the door he pulled it open to see a Monstrous Nightmare outside and he screamed and shut the door. "Toothless stay here."

He opened the door again and saw the Monstrous Nightmare was Hookfang and Snotlout was riding him.

"Come on guys get ready and here we go." Snotlout called as Fishlegs and the twins followed him on Meatlug and Barf and Belch.

Hiccup stepped outside and looked down at the village to see that it was filled with dragons and that they were getting along with all the Vikings.

"I knew it I'm dead." Hiccup said.

Stoick let out a laugh as he patted his son on the shoulder. "No but you gave it your best shot." He said as he led his son into the village. "So what do you think?" Stoick asked.

"Hey look its Hiccup." A Viking yelled. Then every Viking noticed Hiccup and ran over to him smiling at the fact that he was okay.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of...this." Stoick said gesturing Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup observed as his father smiled and nodded.

"Well most of you." Gobber corrected as he and Ragnar walked up. Gobber then pointed down at Hiccup's new leg. "That bit is my handiwork with a little Hiccup flair threw in. Think it'll do?"

Hiccup lifted his leg slightly and shrugged. "Eh I might make a few tweaks." He decided as several of the Vikings laughed.

"And let it be known that on this day my son will be called Hiccup the Useful." Stoick said. This made Hiccup smile.

"Guess this proves what I've been saying. You are too stubborn to die." Ragnar said smiling. "Just promise me don't do anything like that again I wouldn't like to saw off my best friend's leg a second time."

"You're the one how can see the future you tell me." Hiccup said. Before Ragnar could answer Hiccup was punched in the arm. "Gah!" Hiccup yelped as he turned around to see Astrid.

"That's for scaring me." Astrid said with a slight glare.

"What? Is it always going to be this way? Because-!" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid pulling on his shirt and kissing him on the lips. Once Astrid broke the kiss a small grin appeared on Hiccup's face. "I could get used to this."

"Oh and here's a little welcome home gift from me." Ragnar said handing Hiccup a new saddle and a tail fin. "I had to make a few adjustments from your earlier design. I figured you'd need some different equipment for Toothless."

"Thanks Rag." Hiccup said smiling.

"Night Fury!" A Viking yelled

"Get down!" Another Viking said.

Toothless jumped on a Viking's head and he landed back on the ground and faced Hiccup with an excited look on his face Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar laughed at the sight.

It wasn't long until Hiccup attached the new tail fin and stirrup onto Toothless. Hiccup placed his new foot and adjusted the stirrup as Toothless' tail fin opened up to reveal the white Viking skull painted on the red material. Hiccup looked at his sides to see Ragnar, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs on their own dragons with grins on their faces.

"You guys ready?" Hiccup asked as everyone nodded, as so did the dragons.

The Vikings teens took to the skies and started flying through the village pasted all the houses and across the streets. Everyone cheered and laughed as they flew past the village, over the docks and towards the ocean. While everyone continued to fly over the waters Hiccup soared into the sky with Toothless who let out a roar of happiness.

Now if I or anyone had to describe Berk now we would say that it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless the people here are even more so. The only upside is the pets. While other people have ponies and parrots we have dragons.

On the day Hiccup first met Toothless his world became much brighter his tribe loves him, his father is proud of him, he got more friends now than he ever thought possible and a tale. But of course this is not the ending just the beginning of a new tale. A tale with mysteries and future battles but the moment Hiccup took down the Red Death I knew that he was a leader I could follow and no matter where we go I would follow him without question.

_Written by Ragnar the All Knowing_


End file.
